Dark Mikan
by MapleDumplings
Summary: Whenever Mikan gets hit really hard in the head she becomes a different person which is the total opposite of herself! It is called 'Dark Mikan' but it hasnt been awakened ever since that accident, but what happens if it reawakens?
1. The Reawakening of Dark Mikan!

**Miha-chan: I am now in my third story! Dark Mikan!**

**Hotaru: Thank you to all who placed and will place orders of the tape, I appreciate your generous donations.**

**Natsume: What tape?**

**Hotaru: I beleive that is none of your business.**

**Natsume: It better not be an embarrasing tape of me!**

**Miha-chan: Whoever said its just you?**

**Natsume: What are you trying to say?**

**Yuu: Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice, she only owns her fanfics.**

Chapter 1 - The Reawakening of Dark Mikan!

It was a beautiful day at the academy, unfortunatly it was a school day so the students had to stay inside the classrooms and listen to the teachers' useless babble. Inside a classroom was a fifteen year old girl by the name of Mikan Sakura. Mikan had long brown hair which was usually tied in pigtails, and chocolate colored eyes, she usually has a big smile on her face. Now alot of people think she's this dense, energetic happy go lucky girl, well actually its all true! but what nobody knows is that she has this other personality called 'Dark Mikan'. (Yes I know, I made Mikan like Haru in Fruits Basket, go Haru! your my favorite character! anyway back to the story!) Yes, Dark Mikan! whenever Mikan gets hit in the head really hard, she becomes Dark Mikan. Why isnt it effective on Hotaru's baka gun? well Hotaru has the alice of innovation, and Mikan has the alice of Nullification, she can nullify **all** alices, meaning Hotaru's baka gun isnt enough for her to go dark. (Well I hope you understand that, its really hard to explain this) The one time Mikan turned dark was the only time she ever turned dark, but ever since that accident she became very careful, but she doesnt even remember that accident! well thats because when Mikan is hit in the head again when she turns dark, she returns to her normal self and doesnt remember a thing.

_"-sigh- This is so boring! when are we gonna get dismissed? I want to go to Central Town already!" _thought Mikan, she was just spinning her pen round and round.

"Okay class, you are now dismissed" said the teacher, cheering could be heard from the students especially Mikan.

"Hotaru! Yuu! lets go to Central Town!" said Mikan.

"Okay Mikan-chan" said Yuu.

"Whatever just dont bother me while I'm shopping" said Hotaru.

"Yay! we're going to Central Town! we're going to Central Town" because of Mikan's annoying singing Hotaru hit her with the baka gun.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"What did we just talk about?"

"Oh yeah! that you'll go with me only if I dont bother you" said Mikan.

"Good, not bad for an idiot" said Hotaru and off they went to Central Town.

At Central Town:

"Wow! Hotaru! look! and there too!" said Mikan.

"-sigh- She never listens" said Hotaru, Yuu just chuckled.

"Hey look! Hotaru! come on they might run out of Howalon" said Mikan.

"Mikan! look out!" yelled Yuu.

"Huh?" Mikan turned around only to see a ball aiming for her head.

BAM!

Mikan fell to the ground.

"Mikan!" yelled Yuu, they ran over to Mikan.

"Hey idiot! are you alright?" asked Hotaru, her face looked blank but her voice was full of concern and worry, just then Mikan slowly stood up, Hotaru and Yuu were relieved that Mikan was alright but something was not right here.

"Who's the jerk that threw that ball?" asked Mikan's threatening voice.

**Miha-chan: Hmmm..lets stop here first, I just wanna save the other parts for the next chapter!**

**Hotaru: I'm surprised that Mikan has to wear that outfit for the second chapter.**

**Miha-chan: Hey its Dark Mikan, she's the total opposite of Light Mikan!**

**Hotaru: Why dont you just say regular Mikan?**

**Miha-chan: Cause I want to!**

**Yuu: Please review people!**


	2. The Dark Mikan Strikes!

**Miha-chan: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Yuu: W-what the heck is wrong with Miha-chan!**

**Hotaru: Its either she's insane or that's a really fun chair.**

**Miha-chan: She's right Yuu! this chair is fun! why dont you try it! -puts Yuu in wheel chair and spins it-**

**Yuu: Oh no! I feel dizzy! -turns green then vomits-**

**Miha-chan: Um Yuu, can you do it?**

**Yuu: Miha-chan -vomits- no...I...cant..please do it without me!**

**Miha-chan: Okay then! Ruka! you take Yuu's place!**

**Ruka: W-why me?**

**Hotaru: Cause I have these embarrasing photos of you and if you dont do it I will show these to the whole world. -add lighting-**

**Miha-chan: What she said!**

**Ruka: Fine! Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Miha-chan: Good boy!**

Chapter 2 - Dark Mikan Strikes!

"Tell me, who the was it?" said Mikan, Hotaru and Yuu were shocked by Mikan's choice of words, she never said bad words before, she doesnt even know what they were. (Since I dont really approve of foul language I'll just use asteris, what can I say? I'm a goody two shoes!)

"Mikan? are you alright? did you get hit really hard?" asked Yuu.

"Of course I'm not alright! after I got hit in the head you expect me to be alright! who the is it!" yelled Dark Mikan, Yuu was getting real scared now and Hotaru just seemed amused.

_"Interesting, Mikan has never acted like this before, should I hit her with my baka gun?" _thought Hotaru.

"Well if it isnt miss stupid!" said Sumire "I see our ball 'accidentally' hit you, its because your soo stupid that you dont pay attention to your surroundings!"

"Accidentally? pfft! is that the best you can up with!" said Mikan slyly, Sumire heard this and was furious.

"What did you just say! dont you ever respect elders!" yelled Sumire "thats it you asked for it !"

"We're in the same grade incase you havent noticed!" said Dark Mikan, Sumire was really mad now, she changed to cat-dog mode and tried attacking Mikan with her long fingenails, Mikan dodged the attack and fliped Sumire over, Sumire's friends ran over to Sumire.

"We're not finished yet! you hear me Mikan!" yelled Sumire but Mikan already left the scene.

"Oh no! where did Mikan go?" said Yuu.

"Come on we have to find her and find out whats wrong with her, it must be that bump on her head" said Hotaru and off they went to search for Mikan.

Meanwhile with Mikan:

Dark Mikan didnt like what she was wearing so she went to a clothing store to buy some clothes of her taste, she wore one of them around Central Town.

_"Tsk! this place sucks like hell! everybody is so happy! must do some damage!" _thought Mikan as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oi polka dots, what the heck are you wearing?" said a familiar annoying voice.

_"Must be that Natsume guy Mikan's always been crying about, geez she's such a wuss!" _Dark Mikan turned around to face Natsume, Dark Mikan was wearing a black tank top and short shorts, she was wearing a black long sleeve coat that reached her knees and black gloves, only two buttons of the coat were buttoned revealing the tank top and mini shorts, she was also wearing black knee high boots and replaced the red hairties with black hairties instead, but her hair is still in pigtails.

"You have no business with what I'm wearing, jerk" said Mikan.

_"Whats the hecks wrong with her?" _thought Natsume.

"There you are you !" yelled Sumire "we're not done yet!"

"Oh boy, its Permy again" said Mikan.

Sumire was holding a metal pipe and tried attacking Mikan again.

_"Hold on! what the heck is she doing? that idiot doesnt even know how to fight!" _thought Natsume he would try to stop Sumire, but then Mikan already took care of that. Sumire tried attacking Mikan but Mikan blocked the pipe threw Sumire to a stall.

_"Thats better!" _thought Dark Mikan then she smirked, Sumire's other friends tried attacking her but Mikan dodged and blocked every attack and threw them to different areas.

_"Central Town's never looked better!" _smirked Mikan.

_"What the ! what the hecks wrong with the idiot?" _thought Natsume, his face showed no emotion but inside he was shocked.

"What are you staring at?" exclaimed Mikan to Natsume.

"Polka dots, what the hecks happened to you?" asked Natsume, Mikan smirked.

"Natsume Hyuuga, I want a duel!" said Dark Mikan pointing at Natsume, Natsume just raised a brow.

"Why would you ever want to do that? you cant possibly win" said Natsume.

"That idiot doesnt let me have any fun anymore ever since that accident, all I could was watch" said Mikan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Natsume, just then Dark Mikan was caught off guard when a baseball hit her head, she fainted and fell in Natsume's arms.

"Sorry about that!" yelled a student playing baseball, he got another baseball anyway so he didnt need get the other one, so he left. Just then Hotaru and Yuu arrived and found Mikan with Natsume in that outfit.

"What happened to Mikan?" asked worried Yuu.

"The idiot just got hit with a baseball thats all" replied Natsume "hey, what the hecks happened to her?"

"We dont know" replied Hotaru simply.

"What do you mean you dont know?"

"Mikan just started acting like that" answered Hotaru, just then Mikan woke up.

"Mikan! are you alright?" asked Yuu.

"What happened? and why does my head hurt so much?" asked Mikan holding her head.

"Baka, dont you remember?" said Hotaru.

"No, all I remember was I was getting some howalon then suddenly I got hit really hard by a ball..." Mikan tried to remember then she just noticed what she was wearing, she was shocked and even more shocked to see Natsume holding her, Natsume released her and Mikan fell on her but.

_"What the heck just happned? why am I dressed like this? and more importantly why was Natsume holding me?" _just then an image of the ball going straight for her appeared in her head _"I remember that ball was really painful...could it be? no way! Dark Mikan couldnt possibly be responisible!" _

"I gotta go change! see ya!" said Mikan and off she ran as fast as she can to her room, Mikan got in her room and changed quickly.

"Now I have to be more careful! they just saw the other me!" said Mikan then she felt tired and decided to go to sleep.

**Miha-chan: Lets stop here first!**

**Natsume: Why'd you have to make her wear that?**

**Miha-chan: Why whats wrong with it? I see nothing wrong with it!**

**Natsume: Your beginning to sound like that idiot.**

**Miha-chan: I guess Natsume's just being grumpy cause he has to hurt his beloved Mikan!**

**Natsume: Shut up! your the one who wrote it!**

**Miha-chan: And thats just what your gonna do!**


	3. So There Is a Cure!

**Miha-chan: Man! I have school so that means my updates might a while more than usual! I dont want to go to school! I wanna stay here and write somemore! its soo relaxing!**

**Mikan: Hi Miha-chan!**

**Miha-chan: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! please dont hurt me! **

**Mikan: Why would I do that?**

**Miha-chan: Just avoid getting hurt! -runs-**

**Mikan: Was it something I said?**

Chapter 3 - So There Is a Cure!

What happened when Mikan ran away last chapter:

"What the heck happened to Mikan! one minute she was beating up people and the next she's back to her usual clumsy self!" said Yuu.

"Hmmm...I think Mikan's keeping something from me, its not like her to keep a secret all by herself" said Hotaru.

"Whatever I'm going back to my room" said Natsume and he left.

"Whats wrong with Natsume?" asked Yuu.

"Hmmm...young love" replied Hotaru.

"Huh?"

Now to the present!-

In Mikan's dream:

Mikan was in the night sky with stars surrounding her, she was wearing an outfit similiar to the one Dark Mikan wore, but it was in pink, infront of her stood a shadowy figure, a young lady to be precise.

"W-who are you?" asked Mikan to the person.

"Idiot" replied the person, Mikan got mad.

"What did you say!" the figure took a step forward and revealed Dark Mikan in the same clothes only hers was all black.

"Wha! you look exactly like me!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Thats cause I'm you idiot!" yelled Dark Mikan.

"Wait a minute, your not my dark side are you?" asked Mikan.

"Well duh Captain Dumb-bell!" said Dark Mikan.

"Hey! your just like that Natsume! only you look like me, and I dont like it at all!" said Mikan.

"Whatever, I'm gonna be stuck with you so deal with it! anyway your just slowing me down! I'm trying to tell you something Idiot" said Dark Mikan "I cant believe I have be with an idiot who doesnt even know how to use a dictionary!"

"Hey! I thought you were gonna tell me something!" said Mikan.

"Well thats cause you keep on slowing me down! anyway I suppose I should just get this over with and sleep!" said Dark Mikan.

"So what is it?" interupted Mikan again.

"Shut up! I was just getting to that part!"

"Oh, okay sorry"

"Good, now listen idiot, theres a cure to this whole thing..."

"Really? what is it!" interupted Mikan.

"Shut up! I thought I told you not to interupt me!" snapped Dark Mikan.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!"

"Now were was I? oh yeah! like I said theres a cure to this whole thing, and the only way you can get cured is for you to find the person you love the most" said Dark Mikan.

"But I already found that person! its Hotaru!" said Mikan.

"Not that kind of love stupid! true love!" said Dark Mikan.

"Oh, but I dont even know what true love is" said Mikan.

"And thats why your an idiot! you'll know when the time comes!" said Dark Mikan.

"Oh okay! arigatou!" said Mikan.

"Yeah yeah and now I can finally get away from an idiot! oh and if I were you, I wouldnt wear any printed panties, I'd start wearing panties with plain colors" said Dark Mikan.

"Hey!" yelled Mikan but Dark Mikan already disappeared.

End of dream

Mikan woke up at the end of her dream, then she realized that she was late for class.

"Oh no! I'm late!" yelled Mikan.

_**"Stupid girl" muttered Dark Mikan**._

Fast forward to class!

"Ohayou minna-san!" said Mikan, surprisingly she was not late.

"Hotaruuuu!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Wah! Hotaru your so mean!" said Mikan.

"What the heck happened to you yesterday idiot?" asked Hotaru.

"Uh, well nothing!" said Mikan.

"Hmm...whatever I'm going back to my invention" and Hotaru continued with her invention. Just then Sumire and her gang arrived.

"Hey you!" yelled Sumire at Mikan.

"Permy!"

"We're not done yet!" said Sumire.

_**"Sheesh! how many times do I have to beat her?" said Dark Mikan**._

"Huh? what are you talking about?" said Mikan, she was clueless to what happened.

"Dont tell me you forgotten! well let me remind you!" just then Sumire was trying to hit Mikan when Hotaru's baka gun stopped her.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Mikan wasnt herself yesterday so you have no right to hurt her and besides, it was you who started the fight" said Hotaru, Sumire glared at the both of them and left, she'll get Mikan later when no one's around.

_"Natsume's not here, he must be skipping classes again" _thought Mikan and classes started.

Fast forward to dismissal!

Mikan was walking alone in the corner, she was skipping and humming a tune until she tripped over a rock. (incase you guys are wondering, that wasnt enough for her to go dark)

"Ouch!" yelled Mikan, just then Sumire's gang came to the scene.

"Well well! Miss ugly is here all by herself!" said Sumire.

"Sumire! what the heck are you doing!" said Mikan, Sumire was holding a metal pipe. (again)

"I just came to get revenge on what you did to me yesterday!" said Sumire.

"Yesterday? oh! well you see Sumire I wasnt exactly myself yesterday! I didnt even know what I was doing!" said Mikan.

"Stop making excuses!" Sumire was about to hit Mikan with the pipe when suddenly a hand grabed it, it belongedto Natsume's.

"Na-natsume! this isnt what it looks like! you see, um..." Sumire was trying to think of an excuse of failed.

"Bullying weak people, that just sickens me" said Natsume.

"But Natsume!"

"Go away, I never want to see your ugly face again, I might just throw up at the sight" said Natsume calmly. Sumire and her gang went away.

"Arigatou Natsume!" said Mikan standing up.

"Idiot"

"Hey! just when I thank a person who just saved me thats all you say?"

"Whatever, idiot"

"Hmpf! now I'm thinking I should have never thanked you with your rude attitude!"

"Hey polka dots, I need an explanation and I need it now, just what are you hiding?" asked Natsume, Mikan panicked.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything!" said Mikan just then Natsume got closer to Mikan and Mikan leaned on the wall.

"Tell me"

**Miha-chan: No! they're not gonna kiss...yet!**

**Natsume: You are a sucky author.**

**Miha-chan: Like I havent heared ever since I started writing fics about you guys.**

**Mikan: Miha-chan! why did you leave me!**

**Miha-chan: -hides-**

**Mikan: Huh? where is she? I'm sure I've seen her here!**

**Natsume: Idiot.**

**Mikan: What ya call me?**


	4. Will the Secret be Revealed?

**Miha-chan: I'm so sorry if my update came very late, I had homework and essays to do plus the stinkin modem didn't work for 4 days!**

**Hotaru: But she hopes she can make it up to you with this chapter.**

**Miha-chan: Yeah! What she said!**

**Yuu: Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!**

Chapter 4 - Will the Secret be revealed?

_"Oh no! I can't tell anyone about Dark Mikan! Especially him!" _thought Mikan, just Mikan's stomach rumbled, both of them sweatdropped.

"Hehe! I must be hungry!" said Mikan.

**_"What an idiot!" said Dark Mikan._ **

"Hey polka dots, lets get you something to eat" said Natsume.

"You mean it Natsume!" Mikan's eyes sparkled.

In the food court:

Mikan practically spent most of his allowance on food.

"Geez, you sure eat like a pig strawberries," said Natsume.

"My name is Mikan, not polka dots, not strawberries or any stupid name you call me!" said Mikan.

"Whatever" Natsume took out his manga and pretended to read, while what he really was doing is observing Mikan.

_"She's hiding something alright, just what is she hiding?" _thought Natsume, just then images of Mikan wearing that black outfit appeared in his mind again, he blushed deep red _"I had to admit she did look hot in those clothes" _

**_"That Hyuuga person, just what is he thinking? He's blushing really hard. He better not have any weird thoughts about Mikan or else!" said Dark Mikan._**

"Hey Natsume are you alright? You seem to have a fever," said Mikan.

"Just hurry up and eat" was Natsume's reply.

"Hmpf! Your such a sourpuss!" said Mikan and she continued eating.

After Mikan ate all the food fit for a king, she still somehow kept her figure.

_"Man, where does she put it all?" _thought Natsume.

"Hey Natsume!"

"What is it polka dots?" said Natsume with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Thank you very much! I don't know what I'd do without you!" said Mikan with a smile on her face, Natsume looked away and blushed. Both of them went to their separate ways after that.

The next day:

"Hotaruuu!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Ouch! Hey! That hurt more than usual!" yelled Mikan.

_"Hmmm...she's not turning into that opposite of hers, it must be her nullifying Alice" _thought Hotaru.

"Hey Hotaru! How come you're not listening to me?" yelled Mikan in Hotaru's ear; the baka gun hit Mikan again.

"If I listen to an idiot like you it might just make me stupid" replied Hotaru.

"Hota-" just then the popular duo made a grand entrance in the classroom.

"Hi Natsume!" said Sumire in a fake tone.

"I thought I told you to never show your ugly face to me again" said Natsume coldly and left Sumire there, Sumire glared at Mikan, and this made Mikan feel uneasy, just then Jinno-sensei arrived and classes started.

After classes:

"Hey Hotaru! Let's go to Central Town!" yelled Mikan.

"Lower your voice idiot!" said Hotaru.

"What's all this ruckus about?" said Mr. Jinno "honestly, I don't know why you tend to hang out with this idiot"

"Mr. Jinno! It wasn't Hotaru's fault!" said Mikan.

"Stop interrupting me" Mr. Jinno threw a very thick and very hardbound book at Mikan.

"Baka" said Mikan.

"What did you say?"

"I said baka! What are you? Deaf or something?" snapped Mikan; she just became Dark Mikan. (Insert Black Haru's theme song here!)

"Excuse me! Ms. Sakura!"

"You act like as if you own everyone, excuse me! But class is already over and you have no right to make other peoples lives miserable!"

"M-ms. Sakura! I-I"

"You what? Your gonna use your alice on me? Pfft! Don't make me laugh! Class is already over and I can just nullify your alice you !"

Mr. Jinno and Hotaru were shocked.

"I'm going! I'm already wasting my time being here!" and with that Dark Mikan went off, Hotaru followed her on her weird but useful invention. She eventually caught up with her and tried to use her baka gun but Mikan kept on dodging every bullet.

"What the heck do you want?" yelled Dark Mikan.

"I want to know what you did with my best friend," said Hotaru calmly, Dark Mikan smirked.

"And if I don't tell you?"

"Forget it, I just happened to know a weak point, I'll talk to the real Mikan instead" and with that Hotaru used an ordinary baseball machine, it threw multiple baseballs at Dark Mikan, Dark Mikan dodged every ball.

"Got anymore baseballs?" smirked Dark Mikan, Hotaru didn't give up yet, she took another set of baseballs, and it eventually got her.

"What happened? Why do I feel so dizzy?" asked Mikan, she was already back to normal.

"Okay Mikan tell me what you're really hiding" demanded Hotaru.

"Fine! Since you are my best friend!" said Mikan and she explained everything, even about her dream, Hotaru showed no emotion or reaction.

"You're really not surprised?" asked Mikan, Hotaru was silent.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Ow! Why'd you hurt me Hotaru?"

"Your an idiot for not telling me sooner" replied Hotaru.

"Gomenasai Hotaru!"

"Yeah whatever"

**Miha-chan: That's the end of chapter 4!**

**Mikan: See you in the 5th chapter!**

**Miha-chan: Ahh! Why are you here?**

**Mikan: The door was opened so I let myself in.**


	5. Natsume has a Nosebleed!

**Miha-chan: Hi people!**

**Hotaru: -hits Miha-chan with baka gun-**

**Miha-chan: Ouch! Hey! Why'd you do that Hotaru?**

**Natsume: Who the heck are you?**

**Hotaru: Only the staffs are allowed here.**

**Mikan: You guys are so mean! You didn't have to be rude to her and hit her! You could have just told that stranger over there!**

**Miha-chan: What the heck! You guys don't recognize the author of 'Dark Mikan'! It's me! Miha-chan! I just had a haircut!**

**Natsume: Really? Prove it then.**

**Miha-chan: Fine!**

**Yuu: Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!**

Chapter 5 - Natsume has a nosebleed!

_"You can only be cured when you have found your true love" _those words of Dark Mikan never stopped repeating itself in Mikan's innocent head.

"True Love huh? But I don't even know what that is"

"Still thinking about your dream?" asked Hotaru, she didn't really care but she asked anyway.

"Yeah, it still somewhat bothers me..."

"That you don't know what true love is?"

"No, that Dark Mikan said I shouldn't wear any printed panties!" said Mikan, Hotaru sweatdropped "I mean I can't give up my cute bunny underwear!"

WHAPAK!

Hotaru's new invention hit Mikan. (I can't explain it sorry!)

"You should worry more than just your underwear baka," said Hotaru.

"Hotaru! You're so mean!"

"-Sigh- what's the point? You don't listen anyway," said Hotaru "I gotta go check some papers with Yuu, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone"

"Hai!" and with that Hotaru left with her invention.

_"That Hotaru!" _just then Mikan didn't realize that she was already at the stairs so she fell down the stairs really hard and faced the wall in a doll sitting position. (I know a person who did this in real life except she fell of a horse and cartwheel then tumbled and found herself facing the wall in a doll sitting position) Alas Dark Mikan got activated.

"That idiot is such a klutz and I ended up in this stupid position" said Dark Mikan to herself, she stood up and dusted herself "there is no way I'm going in public in this again"

Dark Mikan changed her clothes, she wore a dark colored off shoulder top and black pants, she added Red Cross earrings and one of those elastic things you put on your wrist. She tied her hair in a high ponytail, she was also wearing boots and spiky gloves, and she had a long chain hanging from her pocket and was wearing a black choker. When she went out, boys turned their heads and drooled. Some guys didn't recognize Mikan while the others were shocked that it was Mikan. Girls became jealous and curious about who that person is. This piss of Mikan and decided to get away from people she called people to get a life. She found herself in the northern forest and didn't mind being there, she found it quite peaceful actually, if only she had rock music with her it would be complete. (Like I said opposite) Natsume was coincidentally in the northern forest reading his manga; he sensed someone coming but didn't bother to hide.

"So this is were you waste your bloody life" Natsume looked up to see who it was, but when he saw Mikan in one of those outfits, he thought he felt a nosebleed so he hid his face in his manga.

"What the heck do you want? And what the heck are you wearing?" said Natsume behind his manga.

"I told you before you have no business with what I am wearing" replied Dark Mikan "now about the duel we were suppose to have"

**Miha-chan: Cliffhanger! So sorry but I had to end the 5th chapter here, I have other work to do.**

**Hotaru: -hits Miha-chan with baka gun- your not even the author, she was suppose to be here hours ago.**

**Miha-chan: I already told you! I am Miha-chan! I just had a haircut cause my hair was too long!**

**Natsume: All right then you have to prove it.**

**Miha-chan: How?**

**Hotaru: -places a bag of marshmallows on the couch-**

**Miha-chan: HEY! ARE THOSE MARSHMALLOWS! GIMME! -Runs and grabs the bag and tries to hide it from people-**

**Mikan: That is Miha-chan no doubt!**

**Hotaru: Yeah, she's really selfish when it comes to food.**

**Natsume: What an idiot. -Gets hit by a mini ball- Oi! Who threw that!**

**Miha-chan: -whistles-**

**Natsume: MIHA-CHA-**

**Hotaru: I'm sorry but we had to cut this scene for inappropriate languages, thank you for tuning in, see you next chapter.**


	6. To Fight or not Fight? That is Your Love

**Miha-chan: Must...write...6th chapter!**

**Hotaru: Your Algebra book is in the trash.**

**Miha-chan: I know...but I...must write...6th chapter!**

**Hotaru: Your such a procrastinator.**

**Miha-chan: I don't care!**

**Natsume: Your starting to be like that idiot.**

**Miha-chan: Gee, I wonder if I can talk to Dark Mikan in one of these chats.**

**Natsume: Don't you dare! **

Chapter 6 - To Fight or not to fight? That is your loved one!

"Duel? Why would I want to do that?" asked Natsume in a bored tone.

"Don't underestimate me, theres more to me than meets the eye, its just like the old saying, never judge a book by it's cover" said Dark Mikan, Natsume finally put down his manga and looked Dark Mikan straight in the eye.

"Your not Mikan at all aren't you? At first I thought it was just a result of brain damage, but seeing that your brain was already damaged..." Natsume ruffled his hair a little bit "fine I'll duel with you on one condition..."

"And what the heck is that?" asked Dark Mikan rudely.

"You have to turn back to the real Mikan," said Natsume. (Why Natsume? I thought you hated everything about her -snicker-)

"I thought you hated Mikan," said Dark Mikan slyly, Natsume hid his blush.

"Actually, your worse than that idiot" said Natsume.

_"Looks like I found a candidate for Mikan's true love!" _thought Dark Mikan, she smirked at the thought "fine it's a deal"

So they agreed to duel in the gym.

In the gym:

"Remember don't go easy on me" said Dark Mikan.

"Whatever" was Natsume's reply, he lit fire on his right palm and started attacking Dark Mikan, Dark Mikan dodged the attack and tried a flying kick, unfortunately she missed cause Natsume avoided it by going underNatsume grabbed her arm and threw her but Dark Mikan landed on her feet.

"Hmm, not bad" said Dark Mikan "but you're lacking something!" Dark Mikan did a low kick, which made Natsume out of balance, and then she grabbed his arm and threw him to the far side of the gym.

"Like I said your lacking something, if you wanna protect your loved one then you must find the thing your lacking" just then Dark Mikan disappeared.

", What the heck is she talking about?" said Natsume. (A short fight I know!)

When Dark Mikan left she felt something about to fall on top of her, but she didn't budge cause she thinks its time for Mikan to come out now.

BAM!

"Are you okay?" said a high school student, he was a freshman in Tsubasa's class, he ran to Mikan and moved the thing on top of her.

"What happened?" asked Mikan to herself, just then she saw a really good-looking guy, his hair was grayish-purplish (the style of the hair is like Kyo's and the color is like Yuki's in fruits basket) and he had teal colored eyes.

_"Wow! He's so handsome! I wonder if he has a girlfriend! Wait...did I just say that?" _Mikan's heart was beating very fast and she was blushing really hard.

"Are you okay there?" the young man asked.

"Uh y-yeah! I-I'm fine! No n-need to worry! Hahahaha!" Mikan laughed nervously, the boy smiled sweetly.

"Yogata" Mikan then blushed a darker shade when he said that.

"I'm really glad you're alright, I have to go now, sorry for the trouble"

"N-no trouble at a-all!" Mikan was very relieved that the boy left, she never felt anything like that before, and she blushed again when the image of the boy smiling appeared in her mind.

_"Who was that guy just now? My heart was beating so fast when I saw him" _thought Mikan, she stood up and just realized that she was wearing an outfit that showed skin.

"What the heck did Dark Mikan do to me!" said Mikan "that guy must have thought that my outfit was weird!"

Just then Mikan imagined the guy saying that her outfit is weird.

"No! I must change right away!" said Mikan and ran off.

_**"Hmmpf! I see nothing wrong with the outfit! Some people just don't have good taste!" said Dark Mikan.**_

That night Mikan kept on thinking about that guy she bumped to earlier.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him? He must be a high school student considering his uniform" just then Mikan fell asleep.

**Miha-chan: Why can't I talk to Dark Mikan, huh Natsume?**

**Hotaru: Yeah, come to think of it, Dark Mikan is less annoying then the real Mikan.**

**Hotaru and Miha-chan: -stares at Natsume for a response-**

**Natsume: Are you trying to hassle me?**

**Miha-chan: Not really, we are just curious, maybe I should talk to Dark Mikan!...MIKAN!**

**Natsume: What the heck are you calling the idiot for?**

**Mikan: Someone called me?**

**Miha-chan: -throws hardbound book that Mr. Jinno used at Mikan-**

**Mikan: -gets hit by book and falls-**

**Miha-chan: Hi Dark Mikan!**

**Dark Mikan: -slowly stands up-**

**Hotaru: Since we have to go and Miha-chan is being distracted again, we shall see you next chapter.**


	7. The Introduction of Akihiro Tatsuyama

**Miha-chan: Hyuu! We are now in the 7th chapter, I bet you guys were wondering, 'who was that high school student?' or something like that. Well in this chapter I shall reveal his identity!**

**Natsume: Hmpf! You didnt have to add him in the story.**

**Dark Mikan: Looks like someone's jealous...again.**

**Natsume: Who are you calling jealous?**

**Dark Mikan: You, but go on, burn me! I'll just nullify it anyway.**

**Miha-chan: She's right you know, so Yuu! let's get this disclaiming thing now!**

**Yuu: Okay! Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice, she only owns her fanfics and OC's.**

Chapter 7 - The Introduction of Akihiro Tatsuyama!

"Ohayou Minna-san" greeted Mikan dully, everyone was surprised that Mikan was actually not energetic today.

"Ohayou Hotaru" greeted Mikan dully again.

"What? no hugs?" asked Hotaru emotionlessly.

"No, no hugs today, I kinda dont feel like it today" said Mikan so she went to her seat and rested her chin on her knuckles. Just then the famous duo came in the classroom, Sumire didn't try to greet Natsume cause of what happened before. Natsume and Ruka just noticed Mikan siting there, they had no greetings at all from Mikan.

"Hey Natsume, what do you think is wrong with Mikan? She didn't greet us today" asked concerned Ruka.

_"You're lacking something!" _Dark Mikan's words came in his mind, what did she mean by lacking something? "How should I know? I don't care at all"

Natsume and Ruka went to their seat and classes started.

In Lunch:

"Hey kiddo!" said Tsubasa, Misaki was with Tsubasa, they were in a relationship before they graduated Middle School.

"Oh, Hi Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai" said Mikan dully, the couple had question marks over their heads, the true is Mikan is love-sick over that guy she just met.

"Hey, what's wrong with you Mikan?" asked Misaki.

"I don't know, suddenly I don't feel like doing anything today" replied Mikan, Misaki touched her forehead to check if she has a fever.

"Hmmm...you don't seem to have a fever" said Misaki "hey, I know what would cheer you up!"

"Hmmm...I guess we do! Hey Mikan, we have a new classmate we'd like you to meet, so meet us at dismissal at the fountain" explained Tsubasa.

"Oh, okay" replied Mikan dully, she couldn't stop thinking about that guy, the couple bid Mikan goodbye and Mikan went back to her classes.

In dismissal:

Mikan was waiting at the fountain were Tsubasa and Misaki told her to meet, just then she saw the same guy she met with Tsubasa and Misaki, her heart started beating very fast again.

Ba-dmp! Ba-dmp! Ba-dmp!

_"It's him! that's the guy I met!" _thought Mikan, her blush was unnoticable but her heart kept on beating.

"Hey Mikan! This is our new classmate we told you about!" said Tsubasa, the guy looked at her and recognized her right away.

"Hey! your that girl the outfit!" said the guy, Mikan blushed a darker shade.

_"He must have thought my outfit was weird!" _thought Mikan.

"So you two met before!" said Misaki.

"Yeah, our props got haywire and it accidentally landed on her, I'm really sorry for that" apologized the guy.

"Uh, n-no! It's okay uh..."

"My name's Akihiro Tatsuyama! You can call me Akihiro!" said Akihiro, he brought out his hand to shake Mikan's hand, Mikan hestitated for a bit, but they shaked hands eventually, Mikan blushed again when they were shaking hands, Tsubasa and Misaki saw this and now know the reason why Mikan was acting all gloomy, she was love-sick, the couple smirked at the thought.

"Oh no! I got a meeting in ten minutes! see ya later dude!" said Akihiro, Misaki coughed "and dudettes!" and with that Akihiro ran off.

"So Mikan, I see you already like Akihiro" said Misaki.

"What! How'd you know?"

"We saw you blushing through the conversation!" said Tsubasa.

"Oh" said Mikan "well it doesn't matter, he must think of me as a little kid anyway"

"What the heck are you talking about Mikan? This is just like in my romance soap operas! You know age doesnt matter as long as you fall in love!" said Misaki "and this is your first crush! It's soo cute!"

"You do know that your soaps don't actually happen in real life" said Tsubasa, Misaki playfully punched Tsubasa's arm.

"Shut up! What do you know? Your a guy!" said Misaki "don't worry Mikan, I'll help you!"

"Honto ne?"

"Hai! leave it to me!" said Misaki.

In a place not really far away was Natsume eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So that idiot likes someone else huh?" said Natsume to himself, he was leaning on a tree with his bangs covering his eyes "wow, I suck"

**Miha-chan: Nyahaha!**

**Dark Mikan: I gotta admit, not bad.**

**Natsume: What are you talking about? That was horrible, she sucks in writing!**

**Dark Mikan: Say that one more time and I'll crush your throat.**

**Hotaru: Wow, Dark Mikan actually likes romance.**

**Dark Mikan: What! No I don't! I dislike romance, I only like the plot!**

**Hotaru: Whatever you say.**

**Miha-chan: See ya in the 8th chapter! **


	8. Friendly Date or Not?

**Miha-chan: Hyuu!**

**Dark Mikan: Why the heck do you always say that? It's annoying.**

**Miha-chan: Whoa! Are you avoiding getting hit cause you don't want to go back yet?**

**Dark Mikan: Maybe, I just wanna have a little fun first.**

**Hotaru: You better not involve Mikan in your crazy gimmicks.**

**Dark Mikan: Well that's not fun at all isn't it?**

**Hotaru: No, too bad for you.**

**Dark Mikan: That doesn't mean I have to follow everything you say.**

**Natsume: What the heck are you trying to do?**

**Miha-chan: Someone's worried.**

**Natsume: Say that one more time and I'll burn you.**

**Yuu: -sweatdrops- Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!**

Chapter 8 - Friendly Date or Not?

"Ohayou Minna-san!" greeted Mikan cheerly.

"Ohayou Mikan! You seem to be cheerful today!" said Yuu.

"Aren't I always cheerful?"

"Well no, yesterday you seem kinda gloomy"

"Oh" Mikan blushed as she remembers why she was less energetic yesterday. Just then the famous duo was in the classroom. (I skipped the baka gun part, I know!)

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon! Ohayou Natsume!" greeted Mikan.

"Ohayou Mikan" greeted Ruka.

_"She likes that Tatsuyama guy, what should I do? Ignore her as usual?" _thought Natsume "..."

"Hey! At least greet me back!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Why would I want to greet an idiot like you? It would just make my day even worse" replied Natsume.

_"That Natsume! He always has to act like a jerk! Why can't he be as nice as Akihiro?" _thought Mikan, she blushed while she was thinking about Akihiro.

"Is this what they call true love?" murmured Mikan to herself.

"Hey idiot wake up, the teacher is gonna be here in a few minutes" said Hotaru.

"Okay!"

In lunch:

"Hotaru! I have the most wonderful news for you to hear!" yelled Mikan to her bestfriend.

"Okay, tell me" said Hotaru emotionlessly, she was eating her lunch while giving 20 of her attention to Mikan.

"I met this-"

"guy named Akihiro and have fallen for him, how pathetic" continued Hotaru.

"How did you know?" asked shocked Mikan.

"Kokoroyomi told me, he read your mind" replied Hotaru.

"What! So he knows!"

"Yes, it's true" said Kokoroyomi popping out of nowhere "but isn't he in high school? He's practically your senior"

"Misaki said that age doesn't really matter" said Mikan. (Yeah right, age does matter woman!)

"Misaki's been watching too much TV, they don't even come true in real life" said Hotaru.

"That's what Tsubasa said so Misaki punched him" said Mikan.

"Wow! They still have that lovers quarrel!" said Anna appearing out of nowhere.

"You know what Mikan if you like him that much, then why don't you tell him how you feel?" asked Nonoko. (Again she appeared out of nowhere)

"Kokoroyomi! How many people did you tell?" asked Mikan.

"Don't worry, I only told Imai, Anna and Nonoko" replied Kokoroyomi.

"Mikan, are you sure you like the guy? You only met him and now you like him, shouldn't you try to get to know him first?" asked Hotaru.

"Your right! I don't even know when's his birthday or what's his favorite food! Hotaru! Help me!" pleaded Mikan.

"Fine I'll help you...for 50 rabbits of course"

"We'll help you too Mikan!" said Anna and Nonoko.

"Me too, it sounds like fun!" said Kokoroyomi. (All he can think about is fun!)

"Arigatou minna-san!"

"Okay whatever, first thing we have to do is to arrange a date" said Hotaru.

"W-what! A date!" Mikan blushed.

"It's only a friendly date baka"

"Oh" Mikan was still blushing like a tomatoe.

"We'll tell Tsubasa and Misaki our plan, just you wait Mikan, we'll call you for the schedule of your date" explained Hotaru "you better not have anything else to do while we're gone"

"Hai!"

Later:

Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Kokoroyomi found Tsubasa and Misaki and explained their plan.

"A friendly date huh?"

"Sure! We'll help!" said Misaki.

"Okay, now it's time for you two to talk to him about the date thing" said Hotaru.

"Okay" said Tsubasa.

Much later:

Akihiro was sitting on a bench reading a book.

"Yo! Aki!" greeted Tsubasa.

"Oh hey Tsubasa!"

"Listen Aki, can you take Mikan to Central Town? Me and Misaki have things to do and we can't find anybody else, so can you?"

"Sure, I'd like to know more about Mikan anyway"

_"Tsk your such a good guy, I hope you don't end up hurting her" _thought Tsubasa "Okay then, meet Mikan at the bus stop at around 11:30 tomorrow kay?"

"Sure" replied Akihiro.

With Mikan:

"Hey Mikan, what are you going to wear to your date tomorrow?" asked Nonoko.

"Huh? Well actually I never been on a date before, so I don't know what to wear" said Mikan.

"Good thing you have us around! Nonoko! Let's make Mikan look pretty for tomorrow ne?"

"Yes! We will!" said Nonoko.

"I know I agreed to help but I'm not doing any of that girly stuff!" said Kokoroyomi.

"Now let's pick your outfit"

"And then we'll come back tomorrow to fix your hair"

"You look really pretty and I bet you will look more beautiful with make up but let's stick with your natural beauty first"

"Some lipbalm will just do"

Hotaru and Kokoroyomi sweatdropped as Mikan had a confused look on her face.

Meanwhile Natsume was under a tree with Youichi:

"Onii-chan, let's go to Central Town tomorrow" said Youichi.

"Kay" replied Natsume. (Oh my! I wonder how this date is gonna turn out if Natsume sees them? -giggles-)

**Miha-chan: Okay, I'm really busy this week, I have alot of tests to study for, projects, essays and all that bloody crap, hopefully I'll have some more time on Friday! Yay!**

**Hotaru: See? It's cause you were too distracted.**

**Miha-chan: I can undistract myself anytime if I want to!**

**Hotaru: -sighs- Your such an idiot.**

**Miha-chan: It just so happens that video games were on the list!**

**Hotaru: Whatever. **


	9. Geting to Know You

**Miha-chan: Lalalalalalalalalalalalala!**

**Natsume: Your really happy today.**

**Miha-chan: That's cause its the day Mikan goes on her first date!**

**Natsume: -has veins popping out of forehead- Why you...**

**Miha-chan: Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that part! Heh heh! Yuu hit it! -runs-**

**Yuu: Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice! Wow, look at Miha-chan go! She's really fast!**

Chapter 9 - Getting to Know You

It was the day of Mikan's first date and everybody just arrived for Mikan's hair and outfit, well mostly Anna and Nonoko are.

9 am - Time to put Mikan in the shower

9:30 am - Shower finished, time to blow dry Mikan's hair

"Hold still Mikan!" said Anna.

10 am - Time for Mikan to try on her outfit

"Wow! It's soo nice!" said Mikan as she looked at herself in the mirror. Mikan was wearing a light blue spaghetti straped shirt with small flower designs with a ribbon in the upper middle of her top and a mini dark blue navy skirt.

10:15 am - time for Anna and Nonoko to fix her hair

Nonoko fixed Mikan's hair in half moon style, (You know half pony tail half down) and Anna added some braids to Mikan's hair. (By the way Mikan's wearing sandals I guess)

11:15 - Nonoko applys lipbalm on Mikan's lips

"Okay Mikan, you better hurry, you only have fifteen minutes left!" said Anna, and with that Mikan got her bag and rushed out of the room.

At the bus stop:

Akihiro waited patiently by the bus stop when he saw Mikan rushing towards him.

"Gomen! Did I make you wait that long?"

"No not at all, I just arrived myself" replied Akihiro "wow Mikan, you look very pretty today"

Mikan blushed, then the bus just arrived, it was a 30 minute ride so they arrived just in time for lunch.

"So Mikan, where do you want to eat?" asked Akihiro.

"U-uh w-whereever y-you want!" stuttered Mikan.

"Okay then, how about Le Mezza?" asked Akihiro, Mikan nodded nervously.

At Le Mezza:

Mikan and Akihiro sat down at a table near the window, the waiter handed them the menu and Mikan hid her face behind the menu.

_"I'm so nervous what if he didn't want to take a kid out in the first place?" _thought Mikan, then she looked at the price of the food _"the food is so expensive! What if I'm just wasting his money!"_

"Um Akihiro-san, can you really afford this place?" asked Mikan.

"Yeah, I'm a triple star and I saved alot of money, I haven't been here for a long time, that's why I'm happy I get to come here with you" said Akihiro smiling, Mikan blushed a deeper shade of red "there are alot of stores here for kids your age too, that's why this is the perfect place for you"

Mikan sweatdropped.

"Uh yeah" replied Mikan _"he still looks at me as a kid" _

"May I take your order?" asked the waiter who just came, the two ordered their food and waited for their order. Just then Natsume came in the restaurant with Youichi, they sat behind Mikan's table.

"Onii-chan, I want this one" said Youichi as he pointed to a seafood pasta in the menu, Natsume nodded.

"Excuse me, I'll have one seafood pasta, a margarita pasta, and two strawberry milkshakes" said Natsume to the waiter.

"Okay then" then the waiter left.

"Really? Sugoi! That's amazing! I didn't know you were the one who painted that!" said Mikan.

_"Hey, I know that annoying voice somewhere" _thought Natsume, he turned around slightly and was surprised at what he saw, Mikan dating an older guy, alot older that is.

"Yes I did, it was one of my famous works" replied Akihiro.

_"Who the hell is that?" _thought Natsume to himself.

"Hey the foods here" said Akihiro.

"Wow! They look soo delicious!" said Mikan.

"Onii-chan, our foods here, what are you looking at?" asked innocent 5 year old Youichi.

"Nothing, let's just eat" said Natsume.

Back with Mikan and Akihiro:

There was really awkard silence between the two of them, well at least Mikan thought it was, Akihiro didn't seem to notice.

_"This is really weird, I better say something to him, I just say how delicious the food is! Yeah! That's it!" _thought Mikan.

"Um, the food here is really nice!" said Mikan.

"Really? Are you sure? You haven't even touched your plate" said Akihiro, Mikan panicked, she didn't know what to say, she was an idiot.

"Um well, that's cause I ate here before! Hehe!" laughed Mikan nervously _"I'm such an idiot!"_

"Oh I see, I'm sorry I asked you a silly question" said Akihiro.

"Ah no! You don't need to apologize!" said Mikan _"Actually I'm the one who should apologize!" _

"Okay" Akihiro smiled at Mikan, Mikan blushed.

"Is onii-chan okay?" asked Youichi.

"Yeah" replied Natsume.

Mikan and Akihiro were finished eating and Youichi ws still trying to finish his strawberry shake, so Mikan and Akihiro went out of the restaurant earlier than them.

"Now where shall we next?" asked Akihiro, just then Mikan saw a cute store infront of them.

"How about we in there?"

"Ah I see, the Violette store, I heard it just opened" said Akihiro.

"Really? What do they sell in there?" asked Mikan curiously.

"Well they sell stuff for couples I guess"

"C-couples?" Mikan blushed again.

"Yeah, they say a any merchandise there can bring a couple together or make the couple fall in love together forever or something like that" explained Akihiro "I also heard that their stuff there are pretty cool"

"Really? I wanna see!" said Mikan enthusiactically.

"Sure let's go" replied Akihiro and they entered the store.

"Welcome to the Violette store!" said a young lady with violet hair and eyes, she had a braid on the left side of her hair and she was wearing a cute pink apron with her name tag on it.

"My name is Shura Endoh, please feel free to look around our store!"

"Wow! It's soo pretty!" said Mikan, the walls were painted pink and purple and the pillars were golden with very elaborate designs, there were lots of beautiful items in the store, the shelfs were a color of pale pink and the counter was silver with also elaborate designs. Purple curtains hung from the pillars.

"You really have a cute store here" said Akihiro.

"Arigatou for saying so, our place was packed with people ever since we opened our store, most of them are couples" explained Shura "may I suggest the Blue Angel figure? This helps couples stay together, or maybe perhaps this music couples box, it helps couples enjoy their company together"

"Sugoi! There are soo many things here!" exclaimed Mikan.

Meanwhile with Natsume and Youichi:

Youichi was finally finished and Natsume already payed the bill, so they went outside.

_"Great I just missed them, why do I even care?" _thought Natsume, he saw the Howalon store and asked Youichi if he wanted some Howalon, Youichi answered yes so they went to the store.

Back to the Violette store:

Mikan was looking around the store amazed at very item.

"Is she your little sister?" asked Shura.

"Yes, kinda" replied Akihiro, Mikan froze.

_"Oh no, I totally forgot that I should act more mature! I was too carried away!" _thought Mikan _"it's soo hard to act mature!"_

**_"If she wanna acts mature she can just beat the hell out of someone" said Dark Mikan. _**(Actually that's just beating someone up, it's not actually considered mature)

"Hey, what's this one?" asked Akihiro, he was holding a hair pin shaped like a heart, it had diamonds studded in it. (For those who know Sugar Sugar Rune and have read the manga, it looks like the pin Queen Candy gave to Chocolat) Mikan's eyes sparkled when she saw the item.

"It's soo pretty!" exclaimed Mikan.

"That's the true heart pin! It helps you find your true love!" explained Shura.

"How much is this?" asked Akihiro.

"That costs 1000 rabbits, but for you it's 500" said Shura.

"Sold" said Akihiro.

"What?"

"Thank you for your purchase!" said Shura as she gave the item to Akihiro, Akihiro gave it to Mikan.

"Huh? What's this for?" asked Mikan.

"It's a thank you gift, it also looks cute on you ne?" said Akihiro, Mikan blushed the color of red hot chili.

"Arigatou! I'll wear it on Monday!" said Mikan, Akihiro just smiled.

"Wow, those siblings are soo sweet!" said Shura in a dramatic way behind the counter, the both them sweatdropped.

"Hey Mikan, let's go to the store that sells stuffed animals" said Akihiro.

"Hai!" said Mikan. (Okay, Akihiro is treating her like his little sister!)

All throughout the day Mikan and Akihiro had a fun day at Central Town and Mikan got to know Akihiro a little bit more, he still treats her as a kid though.

"That was fun, now it's time to go back to the dorms" said Akihiro, Mikan nodded and they tok the bus to their dorms and bid each other goodbye.

Later that night:

Mikan couldn't go to sleep so she went outside for a night walk.

"Wow the stars are soo bright! They're like the diamonds on the pin Akihiro gave me" Mikan blushed and smiled as she looked at the pin. Just then she heard something move, she swiftly turned around saw a figure a little bit taller than her, she was scared cause she thought it was a ghost.

"W-who are you?" her voice was shaking until he heard the 'ghost' speak.

"Do you always have to be this noisy in the middle of the night?"

"Natsume! What the heck are you doing! Scaring me like that for!" yelled Mikan, Natsume covered her mouth.

"Baka, are you trying to wake up the whole school?" said Natsume.

"Sorry" whispered Mikan "what are you doing here anyway?"

"None of your business" said Natsume.

"Hmpf! Do you always have to be a jerk?" Mikan crossed her arms.

"I know about your other personality stupid" said Natsume, Mikan was shocked.

"Y-You do?"

"Duh, that whatever you call her challenged me into a stupid fight" said Natsume

"Oh, why would she do that?" asked Mikan.

"Dunno, she has this thing about fights" said Natsume.

"Yeah, I remember with Sumire and her gang, they said I did something I had no memory of, I guess Dark Mikan was behind that" said Mikan (note: they are sitting down admiring the sky)

"It's kinda weird, I get hit more often now than before"

"It's cause your an idiot, that's why you don't pay attention to your surroundings and get hit every time" said Natsume, Mikan looked at Natsume and was thinking.

_"I wonder if Natsume has ever fallen in love? He's such jerk and he can be a pervert sometimes but there are times when he is nice" _thought Mikan _"like that one time he saved me from Sumire, I almost got hit, if it weren't for him I would have been hurt really badly"_

"What are you looking at?" said Natsume rudely.

"Nothing!" smiled Mikan.

_"I really do hope that Natsume falls in love! It's nice to fall in love!" _ (Saids you!)

**Hotaru: Wow, Miha-chan is so sour at the last part, I wonder if she had a bad experience with love before -stares at Miha-chan-**

**Miha-chan: Why the heck are you asking that! I had no experiences whatsoever!**

**Mikan: Miha-chan must have had a really rough past like Natsume! Miha-chan don't cry!**

**Miha-chan: I don't even feel like crying.**

**Mikan: Oh.**

**Natsume: The so called great Miha-chan, had a crush before eh?**

**Miha-chan: Change topic puh-lease! **


	10. Advice From a Flame Caster

**Miha-chan. Nyahaha! I finally finished the site!**

**Natsume: And what a dumb site it is, first it was that question and answer thing and now we have this chat thing?**

**Mikan: I think it's cool we get to talk to people of the outside world!**

**Miha-chan: Yeah, don't tell Mr. Jinno though, shhhh!**

**Yuu: Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!**

Chapter 10 - Advice From a Flame Caster

(Before I start the 10th chapter I forgot to tell you about Akihiro's alice in the 9th chapter! It slipped my mind sorry! Akihiro's alice is like the Libra card in Cardcaptor Sakura, he can tell whether a person is lying or not, I think this is special ability but if it's not, someone please correct me. He rarely goes to the special ability class cause the teacher's not always there so he does his free time reading and painting in a quiet place, that is if he is special ability, if not I'll make his personality a litte bit different. Now on to the 10th chapter!)

It was Monday and Mikan woke up early today.

"Wow! It's 6am and class doesn't start until 7:30!" said Mikan, so she got up and got ready for school, she let her hair down and wore the pin Akihiro gave her on the left side of her hair,she grabbed a little breakfast in the cafeteria and went her merry way.

"This is great! I'm not late this time!" said Mikan to herself. (Okay you might think Mikan's gonna bump into Natsume, but that scene is already overused, I see this scene in a lot of fanfics so let's try something new shall we?)

When Mikan arrived in the classroom everyone was looking at her.

"Ohayou minna-san!" greeted Mikan. (Let's just say she forgot to hug Hotaru!)

"Ohayou Mikan-chan" greeted Yuu.

"Ohayou Yuu!"

"Mikan your new hairstyle looks really good on you!" said Yuu.

"Yeah he's right Mikan! You look so pretty!" said Anna and Nonoko.

"Arigatou!" Mikan blushed very slightly cause but the blush wasn't that noticable.

"Hotaru! Ohayou!" greeted Mikan to Hotaru.

"Ohayou" replied Hotaru's soft voice, she was busy with her invention.

"I can't wait to go to the special ability class! I wanna show Tsubasa and Misaki my new hairstyle!" said Mikan, just then the famous dangerous duo came. There was a big commotion with the crazy fangirls.

"Natsume-kun Ohayou!"

"Ohayou Ruka-kun!"

"I looove you!"

"Gee Natsume and Ruka sure are popular" said Mikan.

"They been getting new members for the Natsume and Ruka fanclub every year" said Yuu.

"Hey idiot aren't you gonna greet them like you always do?" asked Hotaru.

"Nah, Natsume will just ignore me so I'll just greet Ruka I guess" said Mikan, she went over to Ruka's seat.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" greeted Mikan.

"Ohayou Mi- Mikan?" Ruka eyes were big when he saw Mikan, just then the teacher came in.

"Teacher's here! See you Ruka-pyon!" said Mikan and she went back to her seat.

_"Hey she forgot my good morning! Damn teacher! he had to come in so early!" _thought Natsume, he didn't get a chance to see Mikan yet cause he was looking at his manga expecting Mikan to greet him, then he'll look up and say some insults to her but he didn't get the chance to do so.

"Hey Natsume, did you see Mikan's new hairstyle?" whispered Ruka to Natsume.

"No, so what if she had? She probably looks horrible in it anyway" replied Natsume, Ruka secretly smirked at Natsume.

_"That's good, always save the best for last then" _thought Ruka.

Special Ability class:

"Hi guys!" said Mikan barging in the classroom.

"Hey kouhai! Nice hairstyle!" said Tsubasa.

"Yeah! like your hairpin! Where'd you get it?" asked Misaki.

"Akihiro gave it to me, he bought it at the Violette store" said Mikan, she blushed as she said that.

"Violette store!" exclaimed Misaki "no fair! You get to go there before me!"

"Isn't that the place that sells couple stuff?" said Tsubasa.

"Yes! It is! Tsubasa you got to take me out this weekend! And you have to buy something for me from that store!" said Misaki.

"Hey! Why do I have to do that?" said Tsubasa.

"Guys always treats girls! Now let's go!" said Misaki as she pulled Tsubasa's arm.

"Hey! No! Mikan save me! She's gonna out me in her cage!" whined Tsubasa.

"Stop whining!" Mikan sweatdropped at the scene.

Later:

Class was over and Mikan wanted to take a walk, she asked Hotaru but Hotaru declined her offer, so she ended up taking a walk by herself.

_"I wonder if I should tell Akihiro my feelings or not?" _Mikan had this thought repeated over and over in her head, until she gets tired and decides to sit under a nearby tree, she was still thinking about the same thing.

"Arrgh! This is so hard!" said Mikan.

"Hey shut up will ya? I'm trying to sleep here!" said an irritated voice, Mikan perked her head up and looked at the opposite of the tree, surprisingly it was Natsume. (Well it's not really surprising)

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" asked Mikan while pointing at Natsume.

"Well, I was sleeping here until you-" when Natsume turned around to face Mikan he was dumbstruck. (Ahahahahahaha! Natsume's being OC! Ahahahahaha!)

"Well? What were you gonna say?"

"That your ugly" said Natsume as he recovered.

"Hmpf! Your such a jerk!" said Mikan.

"Whatever, somethings bothering you I can see it" said Natsume, Mikan was shocked.

"H-how did you know?" asked Mikan.

"It's cause your simple minded and an open book" said Natsume. (Wow! First it was like they were fighting and the next now they're just talking!)

"It's just that I have feelings for this guy in the high school division" explained Mikan, Natsume listened attentively "and now I'm thinking if I should tell him my feelings or not, should I?"

"Just tell him" was Natsume's answer "besides it's not like he will like a stupid girl like you" Mikan got angry again.

"Natsume!" yelled Mikan "arigatou!" and with that Mikan ran off, somehow Natsume always made Mikan feel better.

"At least I got a thanks" said Natsume to himself.

**Miha-chan: Ahahahahahaha! Natsume was OC there! Ahahahahahaha!**

**Natsume: -has veins popping out of forehead- It's your damn fault you made me so darn OC!**

**Mikan: It is kinda amusing!**

**Natsume: Shut up stupid.**

**Mikan: Hey! Don't call me stupid, stupid!**

**Miha-chan: Now now children, we must leave Natsume alone with his OCness! Ahahahaha!**

**Natsume: Darn it Miha-chan! **


	11. A Ghosthunt Part 1

**Miha-chan: Gomen! I didn't update for such a long time! I was so busy with school and I had writer's block for the 11th chapter! **

**Yuu: Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Miha-chan: Hehe! I love Natsume as my little brother!**

**Natsume: Hey! What the heck are talking about?**

**Miha-chan: Awww! My ototo is soo cute! -pinches Natsume's cheek-**

**Natsume: I'm gonna burn you one of these days!**

**Miha-chan: Mikan is also my imoto! She's soo cute!**

**Mikan: Yay! I'm Miha-chan's little sister!**

**Miha-chan: Kawaii! Now I have a cute ototo and imoto!**

**Natsume: Don't listen to a word she says! She's nuts!**

**Miha-chan: Yes, I am nuts with whipped cream on top!**

Chapter 11 - A Ghosthunt Part 1

"Hey did you hear?" asked Anna.

"Hear what?" asked Mikan.

"The Southern Forest is haunted!" said Nonoko.

"H-haunted?" said Mikan in horror. (Sakura and Mikan are so alike!)

"Yeah, they said there's a mysterious woman that comes out every night when there's a new moon" said Kokoroyomi.

"Hey, isn't tonight the new moon?" asked Hotaru.

"Huh? Yeah" said Kokoroyomi "we might even get to see her!"

"No! I don't want to see any ghost!" said Mikan.

"Are you scared?" asked Kokoroyomi.

"Of course I'm scared! Don't you remember that haunted house incident?" asked Mikan.

"Of course we do, you were stuck there with Natsume for about 5 hours" replied Yuu.

"I don't want that to happen again!" said Mikan in chibi form, Hotaru hit her with her baka gun.

"Ouch! Hey Hotaru! Why'd you do that?" asked Mikan.

"You are being noisy" replied Hotaru.

"I don't care, I just don't want to see a ghost!" said Mikan with her cheeks puffed up.

"Hey little girl" .

"What?" when Mikan turned around she was face to face with someone...

"Boo"

"Ahhhhhhh! Natsume! It's just you!" yelled Mikan in chibi form.

"Gee I can't believe your such a wuss" said Natsume.

"Well excuse me for being such a wuss!" Mikan got angry with Natsume, Natsume just walked away.

"Whatever, see ya rainbow panties" said Natsume. (Rainbow panties -snickers-)

"Natsume! Your such a pervert!" yelled Mikan to no one.

"Hey, why don't we all go to the Southern Forest tonight?" asked Yuu.

"WHAT!" Hotaru hit Mikan again with her baka gun, and Mikan ends up lying on the floor.

"Let's go! I'm game!" said Anna.

"I'll go with you guys, it sounds like fun!" said Nonoko.

"I have nothing to do anyway so I'll go with you guys" said Kokoroyomi.

"This gives me a chance to try out my new invention so I guess I'll go too" replied Hotaru.

"Wah! Hotaru don't leave me! I'll go if Hotaru is going, therefore I can be safe!" said Mikan in chibi form crying waterfalls.

"Then it's settled then! We'll go to the Southern Forest at 10pm and find that ghost!" said Yuu.

"Yeah!" yelled everybody except Hotaru and Mikan, Mikan was still dissappointed cause she hates ghosts.

Infront of the Southern Forest - 10pm:

"Wah! Hotaru! I don't wanna go!" said Mikan clinging to Hotaru's arm.

"If you hate ghosts so much then why did you decided to come?" asked Hotaru emotionlessly.

"Cause if you weren't with me then the ghost might get me!" answered Mikan, Hotaru just sighed and muttered 'baka' under her breath.

"Hotaru! Mikan! You guys made it! Now everyones complete" said Yuu, Yuu noticed that Hotaru was holding a grey mechanical rectangular thing in her hand.

"Ano, Hotary what's that?" asked Yuu.

"Invention number 137, ghost tracker, it can help you track ghosts and even tells if the spirit your near to is good or evil" Hotaru finished introducing her invention and went back to reality.

"Cool! So it's a ghost tracker!" said Anna and Nonoko.

"This makes it easier!" said Kokoroyomi.

"I have other copies so you can use it, also use these panda earmuffs so we can communicate with eah other" said Hotaru "we spilt up three pairs"

Groups:

Anna and Kokoroyomi

Nonoko and Yuu

Mikan and Hotaru

With Mikan and Hotaru:

"Wah! Hotaru it's so scary here!" wailed Mikan. (By the way they are also carrying flashlights)

"Urusei baka, we might not find any ghost at all cause of your constant wailiing" said Hotaru, she turned to her ghost tracker and it still showed no red dot. (Blue dot means them and the others while red dot means ghost) Hotaru activated her earmuffs to communicate with the others.

"Hey, you guys found any ghost yet?" asked Hotaru.

"No, but I did find a 100 rabbit bill" said Kokoroyomi.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it to me!" yelled Anna, Hotaru sweatdropped.

"How about you guys over there, find any?"

"No, no red dot yet" asnwered Yuu.

"Wow! There's alot of ingredients here I can use for my next potion!" said Nonoko, Yuu sweatdropped.

"Um, Nonoko-san, maybe you need a basket with that" said Yuu, Hotaru sighed, just then she recieved a red dot in her invention.

"Whoa! There's a red dot!" exclaimed Yuu.

"Ours too!" said Anna.

"It's near our area, come as fast as you can" said Hotaru, then she signed off.

"Wah! Hotaru! Protect me! I don't wanna see any ghost! Wah!" Hotaru still stayed silent and continued going to the direction of the ghost, ignoring Mikan's complaints. The tracker showed that the ghost is just behind the bush so Hotaru used her other invention to move the bush away and...nothing.

Hotaru's POV:

I used my other invention to move the bush away, but when it was clear I saw nothing, I must have miscalculated, this was just a prototype.

End POV

Mikan's POV:

When Hotaru moved the bush away I saw a woman in white clothing, her entire face was covered with her black straight hair, her nails were long and she was saying something about disturbing her, she had blood all over her body, I was too scared to scream and then the last thing I saw was all black.

End POV:

"Hmmm, let's go back and tell the others...Mikan?" Mikan was there just standing still with her eyes shot open.

"Hey idiot let's go" Hotaru shook Mikan a little bit, then she blinked "hey idiot what are you doing just standing there? Let's go"

"Don't call me idiot" said Mikan sharply. (Yup you guessed it, she turned dark!)

"Dark Mikan?"

"Yeh"

"I thought you only come out when Mikan gets hit in the head really hard" said Hotaru.

"It must be cause that idiot was too scared, she saw something that frightened her so she couldn't take it anymore" said Dark Mikan. (Okay, this is begining to be a horror fic!)

"Saw something? Could it be that the tracker wasn't broken after all?" said Hotaru to herself "then Mikan can see ghosts naturally and I can't?"

"No not really, it's the ghost is showing itself to Mikan" said Dark Mikan "you have an invention that can elimate ghosts?"

"Why?" asked Hotaru.

"Cause I think this one wants to posess Mikan's body for revenge" replied Dark Mikan, she kept on avoiding the ghost while Hotaru was just standing there watching her in chibi form.

"I have been working on that invention but it's not yet finished" said Hotaru.

"Damn it! How do we get rid of this one then?" asked Dark Mikan.

"We'll wait for the others to get here" replied Hotaru.

Meanwhile with the others:

"Good thing this fast food restaurant is near the forest!" said Kokoroyomi.

"Yeah! My stomach's been grumbling for hours!" said Anna.

"You said it! I could really use a midnight snack!" said Nonoko, Yuu sweatdrops.

"Um guys, shouldn't we go to Mikan and Hotaru? Mikan must be horrified by now" said Yuu.

"Maybe later! First we have to try the baked apple pie!" said Nonoko.

Back in the forest:

"The other's are taking a long time aren't they?" said Hotaru.

"Damn it! Now what do we do?" said Dark Mikan still trying to avoid the ghost.

"Find out why it wants revenge, It's been on my mind for a few minutes" said Hotaru.

"Why didn't you suggest that earlier when it was already on your mind?" said Dark Mikan jumping away from the ghost.

"I was too tired to talk" replied Hotaru simply, Dark Mikan sweatdrops.

**Miha-chan: Let's stop here so I can update faster.**

**Natsume: Why am I not in the next chapter?**

**Miha-chan: Cause it's been a long time since Dark Mikan was activated so I thought I'd make these two chapters. Worried?**

**Natsume: Tch! Why would I be worried?**

**Miha-chan: Answer that question yourself, meanwhile I think I'll go with the others to the fast food restaurant! Tata! **


	12. A Ghosthunt Part 2

**Miha-chan: It's part 2 of the ghosthunt! -eats bag of potatoe chips- crunch, crunch.**

**Mikan: Wah! Miha-chan! She was so scary! I don't want to be posessed!**

**Miha-chan: Oh okay, crunch, crunch, crunch.**

**Hotaru: Will you put down the chips? It's getting annoying to hear those crisp sounds.**

**Miha-chan: But these are so good! Crunch, crunch, crunch.**

**Natsume: -burns bag of potatoe chips-**

**Miha-chan: Hey! I was eating those!**

**Natsume: Can you eat something that doesn't give off a crisp sound?**

**Miha-chan: -gets a strip of gum and chews it- Chew, chew, chew.**

**Yuu: -sweardrops- Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Natsume and Hotaru: -sweatdrops- She's too weird.**

Chapter 12 - A Ghosthunt Part 2

"Geez, how the heck will we find out?" asked Dark Mikan.

"Don't look at me, why don't you just ask the ghost?" said Hotaru.

"Gee, how can I ask when she keeps on chasing me!" yelled Dark Mikan as she jumped over the ghost, Hotaru just watched in amusement.

"Hotaru! Why don't you ask her?" said Dark Mikan running away from the ghost.

"Fine" was Hotaru's reply, she used her invention to catch the attention of the ghost "why do you want revenge? For what purpose?"

Dark Mikan stopped running and stood beside Hotaru, the ghost finally showed itself to both girls.

"12 years ago I use to be a student here at the academy, I had only one love, I loved him more than anybody in the whole world, he became my boyfriend and I was so happy, but one day I found out he was cheating on me with more than 5 girls! I was so furious I tried to kill him, but he killed me first and ran off with his other girls, I can never forgive him for what he did to me! That's why I want revenge, but to do that I have to posess an innocent girl's body and kill him!"

Dark Mikan and Hotaru yawned from her story, the ghost had vein marks.

"That's it? Geez, I can't tell you get a life since you are already dead" said Dark Mikan, Dark Mikan was caught off guard and was posessed by a ghost.

"Oh great, now we need someone with the ghostbusting alice" said Hotaru.

"Hahahahaha! Now I can have my revenge!" said the ghost who was in Mikan's body, then she disappeared.

"Great, now I have to find someone with the ghost eliminater alice, but who?" said Hotaru to herself but an idea popped in her head "Sachika Nagasaki, Kazuma's girlfriend!" (Yes, I have decided to add them to the story, but I made some changes, no this isn't the sequel to 'My Dear Mikan', I changed Sachika's alice to the ghost eliminating alice and Kazuma isn't Mikan's childhood friend, this is a different story people!)

Meanwhile with Mikan's body:

"Finally, I can have revenge!" said the ghost, she made Mikan not look like Mikan at all, she had this weird ghostly look like a serial killer.

With Hotaru:

Hotaru kept on searching for Kazuma and his girlfriend, she found them making out under a tree.

"Ahem"

"Ah! Hotaru-sama!"

"H-hotaru!" the couple stood up immediately blushing a deep shade of red.

"Hehe, good thing I caught it on video, this is good blackmail material" said Hotaru.

"Wait! What the heck are you doing here anyway!" said Kazuma.

"Mikan's in trouble, I need your girlfriend's alice to eliminate the ghost in Mikan's body" explained Hotaru.

"Wait, Mikan-chan's posessed?" said Sachika "alright! I'll help with all my might!"

"I'll come too" said Kazuma, and they ran off to the direction Mikan, I mean the ghost went.

In another place: (Guess what? I decided to add Natsume in this chapter! Yippee! Something surprising happens here!)

Natsume decided to take a stroll around campus, he saw Mikan's figure not far away.

_"What's that idiot doing here at this time of the night?" _thought Natsume so he decided to approach the girl by walking nearer to her.

Natsume's POV:

I walked closer to her, I tapped the idiot on the shoulder and was about to say an insult to her, but when she turned around she didnt look like Mikan at all.

"Who the hell are you?"

End POV

"Natsume! Dont come close to her!" yelled Hotaru.

"What?"

"Mikan-chan's posessed by a ghost!" yelled Kazuma.

"Hmpf, no wonder she looks uglier than usual" said Natsume, the ghost started to laugh like a lunatic.

"Oh no!" excalimed Sachika.

"Why? What is it Sa-chan?" asked Kazuma with a worried look on his face.

"This ghost's power is too strong cause of it's desire of revenge, it's more than I could handle" said Sachika.

"What! Isn't there someway to get the real Mikan back?" asked Hotaru.

"Well there is a kiss involved..." said Sachika.

"A kiss eh? Is that all?" said Natsume in a bored tone.

"If you think it's that easy why dont you do it then?" asked Hotaru.

"Fine I'll do it" replied Natsume. (Tch! It's just his excuse to kiss Mikan!)

"You think you can drive me out of this girl's body? Not after I get my revenge!"

"Whatever" Natsume took a step forward but the ghost backed away and tried to run away, but Natsume jumped over the ghost and was face to face with Mikan's face, he pulled Mikan's body to his and kissed Mikan's lips, the ghost's spirit went out of Mikan's body and Sachika sealed it using her alice.

"Great job Sa-chan!" said Kazuma.

"Yeah and Natsume..." said Hotaru, but Natsume was still kissing Mikan "Natsume the ghost is already out, you can stop now..."

"..."

"Dont make me use my powered moron punch cannon" said Hotaru, Natsume stopped and Mikan fell unconcious in Natsume's arms.

"Looks like you really enjoyed it huh?" said Kazuma with a smirk on his face.

"What the heck are you talking about? I was just trying to make sure if the ghost was really driven out" replied Natsume in a im-soo-cool look.

"Riiiiggghhtt..." said the three of them in unison. Natsume carried Mikan to her room and took one last look at her face, he had a smirk on his lips.

"Hmm...you kinda taste like my favorite fruit, strawberries"

**Miha-chan: GOMEN! GOMEN! I had this book report due next week and wasnt allowed to update this chapter until now! GOMEN!**

**Natsume: So you finally decided to add me to this chapter eh?**

**Miha-chan: Yes, arent you happy? But one question though, why did it take you like about ten minutes to kiss Mikan? The ghost was already driven out and I didnt even add an extension to the kissing scene!**

**Natsume: Hmpf, you said ten minutes, I was only trying to act professional in your stupid story.**

**Miha-chan: No, I said you finish the kiss after the ghost was driven out! Even the others had to improvise cause of your long kiss with Mikan!**

**Natsume:...**

**Miha-chan: Oh well! At least the readers enjoyed that part didnt they? Good thing Mikan fainted or she would have freaked out about the kiss if she knew, see ya next time! Ja ne!**

**Natsume: Next time you should tell me the exact time not just change again and again.**

**Miha-chan: But I could have sworn I said after the ghost was driven out!**


	13. Confession and Rejection Time

**Miha-chan: This chapter has a lot of drama, ne Nattie-chan?**

**Natsume: Nattie-chan? What kind of name is that!**

**Miha-chan: -pouts- you don't like Nattie-chan?**

**Natsume: Of course I don't, who the hell would?**

**Yuu: Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Miha-chan: NatsuNeko-chan?**

**Natsume: -has vein marks- Just call me by my real name!**

Chapter 13 - Confession and Rejection Time

"Wah Hotaru! Please help me! I just don't know what to do!" whined Mikan who was bothering Hotaru.

"..."

"Hotaru?"

"..."

"HOTARU!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Don't bother me idiot"

"H-hotaru, your mean!" said Mikan crying waterfalls, but then Hotaru already left. Mikan stood up and dusted her skirt; she was feeling pretty down today. Mikan walked through the hallways out to the park; she sat on the swing and started sulking there.

"Hey Mikan-chan" said a certain sixteen-year-old guy.

"Akihiro-san!" exclaimed Mikan. She started blushing again.

"Can I sit here?" asked Akihiro pointing to the swing next to hers; Mikan nodded her head so Akihiro sat down. There was awkwardness between the two and yet Akihiro still managed to smile like an idiot.

"Ah eh A-akihiro-san.." started Mikan.

"Yes?"

"Um..I l-li-" Mikan gulped, she was sweating and blushing all over "Ilikeyouverymuch!"

"Huh? What? You like mumps very much?" asked Akihiro, Mikan sweatdropped.

_"Who likes mumps?" _Thought Mikan, Mikan took a very deep breath.

_"Was that a tongue twister?" _thought Akihiro. (Wow, Akihiro has become dense, he's been hanging around with Mikan too much)

"I...l-like...you" Mikan almost whispered but Akihiro understood it.

"Mikan, do you really like me that much?" asked Akihiro. Mikan nodded shyly.

"No, I don't think so," said Akihiro, Mikan looked at Akihiro but Akihiro just looked at the sky.

"You only like me cause I'm nice to you and I act like your older brother..." said Akihiro "When you fall in love with someone you get a very strange feeling and you start to get weird thoughts"

"But I did get a strange feeling!" said Mikan.

"That's different, that's shyness" said Akihiro looking at Mikan "Someday you'll find someone who likes you for you and that person would do anything to make you happy, you must also love that person back"

Mikan kept silent.

"I hope you understand" said Akihiro sincerely "When you find that person I'll be rooting for you"

"I understand," said Mikan, she still managed a smile "I wish you happiness as well"

Akihiro smiled.

"Me too"

"Um...excuse me, I have to go do some homework" said Mikan her voice was cracking and she ran away.

Mikan went under a Sakura tree and cried, she cried her heart out, and she had no idea it would be that painful.

"Hey little girl" said a familiar voice "why are you crying?"

Mikan looked up with her eyes full of tears. It was Natsume.

"Natsume" read Mikan's lips "nothing, why do you care?"

Natsume felt like needles have stabbed his chest, but he ignored that feeling. Natsume sat down beside Mikan; Mikan looked at Natsume confused.

"What are you doing?" asked Mikan.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm not leaving this spot until you tell me what's wrong and do to make you stop crying" said Natsume "it annoys the hell out of me when I see you crying, I prefer your stupid and loud self"

Mikan managed to stop crying.

"Natsume, do you know how its feels when the person you like doesn't like you back?" asked Mikan.

_"Yes I know that feeling, that's the feeling of rejection, I felt it a lot of times because of you," _thought Natsume, he answered a 'yeah'.

"Well I just found out and it hurts a lot!" said Mikan crying again, she buried her face in her hands, Natsume patted her back and gave her a handkerchief.

"Here, use this stupid, unless you don't know how to use it," said Natsume, even in times like this he still manages to insult her. Mikan took it and cried on Natsume's chest. Natsume hugged her.

The next day Mikan woke up feeling all better, she didn't know why but she felt like it.

"Gee, I thought heartbreaks lasts for weeks, even months" said Mikan "oh well!"

Mikan noticed something on her desk; it was a handkerchief, mainly Natsume's.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" said Mikan "guess I should thank him for yesterday, he's not too bad of a pervert after all!"

Mikan did her morning routine and went to class. In the hallway Mikan was very deep in thought that she didn't notice Natsume who walked right passed her. Mikan just noticed after he passed by.

"NATSUMMEEEE!" yelled Mikan running to Natsume dust trailing after her. Natsume sweatdropped at the site. Mikan was running too fast that she lost control so she bumped into the hard cement wall and had a bandage on her forehead in a form of a x.

"Really your such an idiot" said Natsume, even though Mikan was still hit by a wall she still managed to be energetic. (Reminds me of Tomo in Azumanga Daioh)

"That wasn't enough for you to go dark wasn't it?" asked Natsume.

"Haha! I don't know why but I'm feeling very happy todaaay!" said Mikan waving her arms up and down, Natsume sweatdropped. (Hehe, I'm also sometimes like that, I can get very crazy without any reason)

"You're beginning to annoy me," said Natsume walking away.

"Ah! Natsume! Wait up!" yelled Mikan, she stopped in front of Natsume and panted.

"I wanted to give this back to you," said Mikan giving Natsume the handkerchief "I also wanted to thank you for yesterday, it really helped me a lot! Thanks a lot for comforting me yesterday!"

Just then Mikan was acting like her usual hyper self so she ran to class with dust trailing after her, Natsume sweatdropped again.

"That girl can be so annoying," said Natsume to himself, he managed a small smile "Your welcome Mikan"

**Miha-chan: Gomen! Gomenasai!** **It looks like that I'll be updating even more slowly! Gomen!**

**Hotaru: Her 1st term exams are near so she has to study.**

**Miha-chan: Yeah! So that's my excuse believe it or not! Ja ne!**

**Hotaru: Hmmm...She left her notes for the exams.**


	14. Wow! Kawaii!

**Miha-chan: The first term exams are finally over! I wonder what my exam scores are. Oh Hotaru! Please tell me!**

**Hotaru: Shut up baka, you're going to get your test results anyway.**

**Miha-chan: -panics- B-but what if I have many wrong answers? What if I get a zero?**

**Natsume: Great, here she goes again.**

**Yuu: -sweatdrops- Maybe nows not a good time.**

**Hotaru: Just do it.**

**Yuu: M-miha-chan does n-not own G-gakuen Alice. -Starts to sweat-**

**Miha-chan: -starts to act very childish- Wah! I wanna have a bright future! I wanna be a writer! What if my future career is to be a hobo? No! I don't want that!**

**Natsume: It's only first term exams.**

**Miha-chan: What if I failed in Math? Math is my worst subject! I won't be able to graduate! Hotaru please help me!**

**Hotaru: Don't touch me idiot, you're beginning to act like Mikan.**

**Miha-chan: Wah! I wanna graduate and get out of my sucky school!**

Chapter 14 - Wow! Kawaii!

There were Special type classes so Mikan was in the special ability type classroom along with the other S.A's.

"Hey everybody, it's time to work hard again cause the Alice Festival is here!" said Mr. Noda slamming his hands on his desk. Everybody else cheered.

"Let's do the role-play thing again!" said another student.

"Okay, but it has to be somewhat different, we don't want people getting tired of the same old thing do they?" said Mr. Noda.

"Hey, what about if we decorate our maze in a jungle theme and when the person gets to do the challenge right they get points. Who ever gets a certain number of points gets the grand prize and fewer points a consolation prize," said Tsubasa. (Whoa! Tsubasa is that you? That sounded pretty complicated!)

"I think that's a good idea, does anyone object?" asked Mr. Noda, no one raised his or her hands "okay! It's decided then! But what about costumes?"

"Don't worry! We'll design them! Right girls?" said Misaki looking at the girls.

"Hai!"

"Wow! This year's Alice Festival is going to be really fun!" said Mikan.

A few hours later:

"Mikan-chan!" chimed the girls.

"E-eh?" Mikan blinked.

"We made your costume for the festival!" said the girls in unison, they grabbed their victim and changed her in the costume.

"Kawaii!" exclaimed the girls in puppy dog eyes.

Mikan was wearing what seemed like a plaid waitress/maid uniform with the apron, it was light brown and Mikan had a tail on the skirt and she had cat ears too. She also wore gloves that looked like cat's paws and she wore red boots, the skirt was also mini and the sleeves were short.

"Meow?"

"Ahhh! Kawaiiii!" squealed the girls.

"Hey what's the commotion over there?" asked Tsubasa coming over, Mikan turned to Tsubasa and there were sparkles all over.

"Wow, kawaii"

And before Mikan knew it, the whole S.A class surrounded her.

"KAWAII!"

On the day of the Alice Festival, everybody was having fun, especially the S.A class' role-play, they decided to make Mikan their mascot advertiser cause of her cuteness.

"Welcome to the Alice Festival! Come to our role-play!" said Mikan who was walking around and handing out fliers, there was a sparkling background.

"Kawaii"

"She's so cute"

"She looks so innocent!"

"I'll have one!"

"Me too!"

Mikan had to go back and get some more fliers cause she was able to finish them. When she got back to the role-play the place was crowded.

"Mikan! What kind of advertisement did you do?" said Tsubasa.

"There are so many people! Look at the line," said Misaki.

"Hey look! It's that cute girl!"

"Gomen! I didn't know it would turn out like this!" said Mikan, Misaki and Tsubasa softened up.

"It's okay, who could blame you for your cuteness?" said the both of them in unison.

"This is your role-play Tsubasa? There are so many people!" said Akihiro.

"Hello! Welcome to our role-play!" said Mikan smiling, Akihiro turned and seemed to be affected by Mikan's cuteness but he still managed to act like his usual self.

"Hi Mikan! You look cute in that costume!" said Akihiro. Mikan smiled.

"I'll get some more fliers," said Mikan, Mikan left.

"Well it's good to know she's not mad at you," said Tsubasa, Akihiro smiled.

"Stop smiling like an idiot," said Tsubasa.

Mikan got some more fliers and started advertising some more to the outside world.

"Um excuse me," said a girl in the high school division.

"Hai?" There were sparkles everywhere in the background of Mikan. The girl blushed cause of the cuteness.

"Can I take a picture with you?" asked the girl.

"Hai!" replied Mikan, they both took the picture and people were looking, when the girl left Mikan turned around and saw a lot of people with cameras. Mikan sweatdropped.

In another place Natsume and Ruka were walking until they saw a big crowd of people.

"Wonder what's going on there, shall we check it out Natsume?" asked Ruka. (Uh oh, the black cat is gonna see the brown cat!)

Natsume nodded, they went nearer and nearer and the crowd became lesser and lesser. There was one last person to take a picture with Mikan. They were finally finished.

"Don't forget to check out the Special Ability type's role-play!" said Mikan, the person left. Mikan noticed Natsume and Ruka there, so she turned to them to greet them.

"Konnichiwa Ruka-pyon! Natsume!" said Mikan.

"Hey Mikan, you look great in that costume, ne Natsume?" asked Ruka calmly; the reason why he wasn't smitten by Mikan's cuteness was because he already liked a certain intelligent girl with great blackmailing skills. But Natsume when he saw her...dun! dun! dun! dun!

"The girls in the Special Ability class made it for me!" said Mikan turning around.

_"Ugh! She's so cute! I can't help myself! Must do something!" _thought Natsume; as usual he was calm on the outside but was panicking in the inside.

"Ah! It's almost time for my break! Wanna come with me to see the other class' attractions?" asked Mikan.

"Sorry Mikan, I can't join you, I have to help my attraction as well, why not Natsume join you?" asked Ruka smiling at Natsume, Natsume glared at Ruka but Ruka just kept on smiling, And with that Ruka left in an instant.

"Natsume please join me! I have no one to go with and it's no fun going alone!" pleaded Mikan; Natsume couldn't help but say to her cuteness. (Poor guy)

_"If only you weren't cute" _thought Natsume, Natsume started to walk.

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Mikan.

"You coming or not?" said Natsume, Mikan smiled and started to go to Natsume "your not gonna wear that on your break are you?"

The two of them went to see the different attractions, and for some reason there was no one who approached Mikan. (That's cause they were all scared of Natsume that's why they couldn't approach Mikan)

"Wow! Ah! Hey Natsume! Look at that!" Mikan kept on looking and pointing at everything; just then he noticed something about to hit Mikan.

_"Crap! If she really gets hurt then... No! Not her! Not now!" _thought Natsume, Natsume tried to block the thing about to hit Mikan, fortunately Mikan moved in time but Natsume was the one who got hit instead.

WAPAK!

Natsume fell to the ground almost unconscious. (Hehe, I made Natsume look unprofessional here, Hehe, wonder if he'll kill me later for this)

"Ah! Natsume! Are you alright!" said Mikan kneeling beside Natsume's body. Natsume regained consciousness, he saw the color chocolate brown when he woke up which turned out to be Mikan's eyes.

"Natsume?" Mikan's face was inches close to Natsume, Natsume looked away quickly "what were you doing?"

"Teh, none of your business" said Natsume blushing of embarrassment. (Nyahahaha! He's OC again here! Nyahahaha!)

"Is that how you thank a person who's been worrying about you!" said Mikan her voice a little louder. Natsume and Mikan stood up altogether.

"What was that anyway?" asked Mikan; Natsume just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just be glad I was able to get hit instead of you," said Natsume.

"Arigatou Natsume!" said Mikan giving a very cute smile.

"Whatever" said Natsume leaving, Mikan blushed all of a sudden.

_"Wait did he just save me? And I just thanked him without thinking" _thought Mikan.

**Miha-chan: Gomen! This isn't really my best chapter! My brain really hurts from overstudying! So gomen!**

**Natsume: -starts getting pissed- you freaking author!**

**Miha-chan: What? What did I do?**

**Natsume: You made me OC! -Has fireballs on his palms-**

**Miha-chan: Haha! I knew this situation would come but I already figured that out with my Mikan power!**

**Natsume: Mikan power!**

**Miha-chan: -grabs Mikan and hides behind her- Hehe, in your face!**

**Natsume: YOU-**

**-We cutted this scene for foul language sorry for the inconvenience-**

**Mikan: Natsume! Stop trying to burn Miha-chan! She worked very hard on this story!**

**Hotaru: Bet you didn't know about chapter 12.**

**Mikan: Yeah I never had the chance to know about it, why? Did something happen?**

**Miha-chan: No Mikan! The truth will hurt you! No!**

**Mikan: Eh? Why what happened! **


	15. Mikan's True Feelings and Dark Mikan

**Miha-chan: Ahahahahahaha!**

**Yuu: Whys Miha-chan laughing like that?**

**Hotaru: She must be bored right now, not knowing what to do to torture Natsume this time.**

**Miha-chan: She's right.**

**Everybody else: ...**

**Miha-chan: We're near the end of the story! -Sniff-**

**Yuu: Yeah, leaving so soon are we?**

**Miha-chan: But I got another great idea based on a true story so watch out for it!**

**Natsume: Haven't you overstayed your welcome?**

**Miha-chan: Uhhhh... No!**

Chapter 15 - Mikan's True Feelings and Dark Mikan's Eternal Vacation

_"Hmmm... The time is near, I can finally go to sleep and never be disturbed again," said Dark Mikan._

Mikan was walking in the northern forest not minding her surroundings; she needed to a quiet place to think. Mikan was walking endlessly until she felt a big breeze. Mikan looked at her surroundings and saw a big field of flowers.

_"I never seen this place before! It's so beautiful!" _thought Mikan, Mikan lied down on the field and could feel the wind going to the right direction, Mikan closed her eyes and started singing.

Toki no mukou kaze no machi he

Nee, tsureteitte

Shiroi hana no Yume kanaete

Amai yubi de kono Te WO tori

Nee, tooi michi WO

Michibite hoshii no

Anata no soba he

Sono utagoe taenai hirusagari

Mezamete futari WA hitotsu Ni nari

Shiawase no imi WO hajimete shiru no deshou

Tsureteitte (Well for those who don't understand please bear with me, I can't really translate this)

Just then an image of Natsume came to her mind. Mikan sat up immediately.

"Huh? Why am I thinking about that jerk? Shoo bad thoughts!" said Mikan messing up her hair; some more images of Natsume came to mind.

"Ah! I can't take this anymore! Must stop thinking about that jerk!" Mikan ran away to the building when she bumped into someone.

"Watch it little girl," said a boy who's always been on Mikan's mind these days.

"Ah! N-Natsume! Gomen!" Mikan ran away as fast as she can, when she finally stopped she found a bench and sat there.

"Ahahahaha! Theres no way I can fall in love with a bastard! Ahahaha!" said Mikan to herself. (Geez Mikan, calm down, you have fallen in love with him and that's that!) "He's a jerk, bastard and he always peeks at my panties, he calls me names and hates me so I don't like him either! Ahahahaha!" (Wow, she's become mental... I'll make her more mental!)

_"But are you sure he's what you call a jerk?" _said a voice inside Mikan.

"Huh?"

_"I mean he did help you get over Akihiro which was completely pathetic" _said the voice. (Guess we all know who that is, our cool Dark Mikan!)

"Uh, yeah he did"

_"And he saved you many times when you were in trouble, even though you might not want his help like last time" _(Refer to chapter 12)

"What? What happened last time?"

_"You were posessed by a ghost remember? He kissed you to drive the spirit out"_

"What! He did! That pervert stole my first kiss?" said Mikan.

_"Geez, shut up idiot, it's just a kiss nothing more!"_

"But"

_"Face it you like the guy! As in you have fallen for him, fell in love, crazy about him and-"_

"Okay! I get it!"

_"Good now goodbye forever!" said Dark Mikan._

"Huh? What do you mean forever?"

_"I'm going now you have found your true love so sayonara, the reason I had to be with you cause I had to help you with your stupid love problems so goodbye!" _

"Really? Your finally gone?" asked Mikan, but she heard no reply "did she really leave me? Let's see if she did"

Mikan went to see Hotaru to see if Dark Mikan really is gone, cause you know Hotaru is an expert at torturing people.

"Hooootaaaruuuuuu!" yelled Mikan flying to Hotaru until...

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"What's all this noise about?" asked Hotaru.

"Well, um I think Dark Mikan is gone," said Mikan innocently, Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" asked Hotaru.

"Well that's why I came to see you! Can you like hit me and see if Dark Mikan comes out?" a small smile was seen on Hotaru's face.

"My pleasure" and with that Hotaru threw a baseball at Mikan's head, Mikan fell on her knees.

"Ow! Hotaru! That really hurts! It hurts so much! Itai!" whined Mikan.

"Are you sure it really hurts? Maybe that wasn't enough, lets try this" and after a few hours of throwing hard objects at Mikan's head they were done, and Mikan had huge lumps on her head.

"Ah! My head hurts! Hotaru! You had to throw those things at me! It hurts so much you know!" whined Mikan.

"Maybe she really is gone," said Hotaru.

"Well yeah she is gone," said Mikan.

"Hmm, yeah Dark Mikan was more annoying then you anyway so it might be a good thing," said Hotaru.

"Hotaru-" was hit again by the baka gun.

"Didn't she say that she'll leave when you find your true love?" asked Hotaru.

"Well yeah!"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Who is your true love?" asked Hotaru.

"Well it's..." Mikan blush dark red at the name she was going to say.

"Well, who is this person that makes you into a tomato?" asked Hotaru.

"N-nat-s-su-m-me" whispered Mikan, but Hotaru couldn't hear.

"Louder I can't hear you"

"I said it was N-Natsume" whispered Mikan but Hotaru still couldn't hear she pointed her baka gun at Mikan.

"Speak up or else"

"I SAID IT WAS NATSUME!" yelled Mikan, Natsume who just happened to pass by heard this.

"Hey Little girl"

"Huh?" Natsume hit her forehead with a tick of his finger.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Stop shouting like that, you'll just annoy the heck out of someone," said Natsume, just then Mikan remembered what Dark Mikan said about the kiss, she blushed again. As all of you know Mikan says things without thinking so here's her question:

"Is it true that you kissed me when I was possessed by a ghost and if yes why did you do it?" blurted Mikan, Natsume blush a very dark shade of red and his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Uh eh...why the heck are you asking such a stupid question little girl?" said Natsume.

"Gee I don't know," said Mikan.

"Baka" said Natsume and Hotaru in unison.

_"S! Who told her? That bastard is gonna pay!" _thought Natsume. (Really? How much? 500 yen?)

"Let's go idiot or did you forget me and Yuu have to help you with your homework?" asked Hotaru leaving.

"Ah! Hotaru! Wait for me!" said Mikan running after Hotaru, they Natsume they're alone. (Ahahahaha! They always leave Natsume alone! Ahahaha!)

_"How I wish to go back to that time" _thought Natsume.

**Miha-chan: Hmmm, why is Natsume's hair so messy? It also looks so soft!**

**Natsume: What the hell are you thinking?**

**-Miha-chan rubs Natsume's hair-**

**Natsume: Get your hands off my head!**

**Miha-chan: No way! What kind of shampoo do you use? Cause its more soft and silkier than mine!**

**Natsume: That none of your business you freaky author!**

**Miha-chan: Whoa! This isn't only shampoo! There's also conditioner being used in his hair! -Rubs Natsume's hair somemore-**

**Natsume: Get your freakin hands off my head!**

**Miha-chan: I'm jealous of your hair Natsume, it's so soft and silky! Do you use Pantene or something?**

**Natsume: No it's- why should I tell you! And stop rubbing my head!**

**-Miha-chan rubs Natsume's hair more rapidly- **


	16. It's Bad to Misunderstand

**Miha-chan: Nyahahahaha!**

**Yuu: Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Miha-chan: Nyahahahaha!**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Hotaru: Why the heck are you laughing weirdly this time?**

**Natsume: Doesn't she always laugh weirdly?**

**-Miha-chan secretly smirks at Natsume, Natsume notices this-**

**Natsume: What the hell are you up to?**

**Miha-chan: It's okay Natsume, I understand how you feel, tsk, tsk, tsk! -Pats Natsume's shoulders-**

**Natsume: Do you wanna burn so badly? -Has fireballs on his palm-**

**Miha-chan: Mikan pow- -trips over Natsume's foot-**

**Natsume: Stop it with your stupid Mikan power already!**

**Miha-chan: Natsume is meeeeaaaaaan!**

**Hotaru: -sigh- Look who's the real kid.**

Chapter 16 - It's Bad to Misunderstand (Yeah Natsume!)

_"Okay, deep breathe, wah! I'm so nervous!" _thought Mikan, she finally admits she likes a bastard, I mean Natsume! (Whew! Don't roast me Natsume!)

_"But the last time I confessed I felt so heart broken! I don't wanna feel the same again!" _thought Mikan.

With Natsume:

"Oh Natsumeeeee!" yelled somebody in a fake voice, which sounded like it was about to crack. (Ouch! Get it off my head! It hurts my ears! And by the way I entered another OC here which is Aiko Furusuki)

_"Great, not that girl again, what's her name again? Aicho something?" _thought Natsume.

"Hi Natsume!" said Aiko in a flirtirous way.

"Go away hag" said Natsume.

"Oh Natsume your such a kidder!" said Aiko. (Hmm, I added another slut)

"I said go away hag and I mean it" said Natsume coldly.

"But Natsume, what about our relationship?" pouted Aiko. (Great, I put in one kind of person whom I hate, delusional sluts)

"What relationship? We never had a relationship," said Natsume coldly.

Mikan was passing by when she saw something she shouldn't have seen Aiko's arms wrapped around Natsume's neck, Mikan got teary eyed and ran away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing b!" said Natsume getting Aiko's arms off his neck, he walked away.

With Mikan:

_"Natsume likes someone else, why get rejected again?" _thought Mikan, tears started to flow even harder _"just as I thought, I suck in love!" _

Just then Mikan bumped into Hotaru.

"H-Hotaru!" said Mikan with tears still streaming down her face.

"Who did this to you?" asked Hotaru sternly.

"Oh no one" lied Mikan wiping her tears.

"Liar I know it is a someone, your really bad at lying Mikan" said Hotaru "do you want to talk about it in a more quiet place? There's lots of people here"

Mikan nodded, so the two friends went to Mikan's room, Hotaru gave Mikan a box of tissue before Mikan could explain what happened.

"Okay now, tell me everything that happened, don't leave out any details," said Hotaru.

"Well I was passing by when I saw this girl who had her arms around Natsume, it looked like they were about to kiss, I got so hurt so I ran away" said Mikan shedding more tears.

"That bastard" muttered Hotaru "I'll make Nat-"

Mikan stopped her.

"Please don't Hotaru, I would be hurt even more if he got hurt" said Mikan between sobs.

"Alright, I won't do anything to Natsume" said Hotaru, Mikan gave Hotaru a faint smile.

"But will you get over it?" asked Hotaru.

"I don't know, I don't think so," said Mikan, Hotaru left to give time to Mikan.

The next day:

Natsume enters the classroom with Ruka as usual, but something was different here. Hotaru made a quick glare at Natsume and went back to her invention. Natsume noticed this but shrugged it off. Natsume and Ruka went to their seat at the back.

"Hey where's Mikan? She always goes to class before us and greets us" said Ruka.

"Hn, must be oversleeping again, that baka," said Natsume.

Just then Mikan came in the classroom, but instead of the door blasting open and a loud annoying voice greeting everyone, there was just a creak when the door opened and it revealed a not so happy Mikan. Mikan was trying to force a smile to everyone, she greeted everyone silently and when she came to Ruka and Natsume, she felt like her heart was wounded again.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon...N-Natsume" said Mikan, she whispered Natsume's name silently and went back to her seat.

"Wow, it looks like Mikan is not actually in the mood today, I wonder what made her like that" wondered Ruka, Natsume just kept silent.

_"Is she okay? Does she feel sick or something?" _thought Natsume, when Hotaru saw this she purposely made Natsume see that she was glaring at him.

_"Whys Imai glaring at me like that? Does she know why Mikan seems sad today?" _thought Natsume _"I'll ask her during lunch"_

Lunchtime:

Natsume was looking for Hotaru and found her, he was talking with Hotaru.

"Hey Imai, why does polka dots seems down today?" asked Natsume.

"Do you really wanna know the truth?" replied Hotaru.

"Just spit it out" said Natsume.

And here to witness this conversation of the two from far away is an animal lover called Ruka Nogi.

_"What's Natsume and Hotaru talking about over there? Could it be? No, it's bad to misunderstand," _thought Ruka. (Yay! There is a special treat at the end of this chapter for Rukaru fans!)

"Your stupid aren't you?" said Hotaru.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Natsume.

"I know you like Mikan" said Hotaru "and Mikan likes you"

Natsume's eyes widened.

"What?"

"She likes you, she was planning on telling you but she saw with another girl so now she's heartbroken" explained Hotaru.

_"What girl? I was never with any girl...wait, was she there at that time when that slut put her arms around me? Of course she was!" _thought Natsume.

"If I were I would patch things up with Mikan and confess to her" said Hotaru; she was walking away "just think about what I said"

Hotaru leaves Natsume all alone. (Nyahahaha! Like I said before, Natsume is always left alone!)

With Ruka and Hotaru:

Ruka sees Hotaru going to his direction.

"Hey" said Ruka.

"Hey" replied Hotaru.

"So what were you talking about with Natsume?" asked Ruka.

"And you care because?"

"Um..Cause Natsume's my friend!" said Ruka blushing.

"Hm, whatever, follow me or else," said Hotaru pulling Ruka's sleeve; Ruka was blushing deep red by now.

With Natsume:

_"Mikan really likes me? I thought she hates me cause I always call her names and stuff" _thought Natsume _"and she's hurt because of me"_

_"Patch things up with Mikan" _

_"Right! I have to patch things up with strawberries!" _thought Natsume; he went off looking for Mikan.

Natsume found Mikan under a cherry blossom tree.

"Yo, blue hearts" said Natsume standing over Mikan.

"N-Natsume? What are you doing here?" asked Mikan.

"Uh look, about what you saw yesterday isn't what it what it looks like" said Natsume "that was just nobody, why would I let someone else do that to me when I like someone else?"

"Oh, so you like someone else" Mikan forced a smile "good for you, I wish for you and that girl happiness!"

"Really? Then you must be happy right cause the person I'm talking about is..." Natsume crouched down to Mikan who was sitting "you"

Mikan's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? You must joking me around," said Mikan.

"Look Mikan, if I was joking around then I wouldn't have voluntarily kissed you to drive the spirit out" blurted Natsume, he blushed at what he said.

"So it's true?" asked Mikan, Natsume silently nodded.

"Mikan, I love you," said Natsume suddenly hugging her, Mikan's eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"I love you too, Natsume-kun" said Mikan. (That's the first time Mikan used the kun to Natsume!)

Just then on a tree near the new young couple, were Hotaru and Ruka spying on them.

"They can be Alice Academy's new hot love couple, then I can make millions if I have pictures and videos of them" said Hotaru videotaping the couple, Ruka sweatdropped.

"You know it's not nice to spy on your friend," said Ruka.

"Your right" said Hotaru. Ruka raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your pictures sell twice more then theirs'," said Hotaru.

"Imai!"

"But that's not the only reason I take pictures of you, I keep some of them" said Hotaru smiling.

"Y-You d-do?" stuttered blushing Ruka.

"Yeah, I keep them cause they're cute, that's why I like them," said Hotaru.

"I like you" said Ruka, Hotaru stared at him for a moment.

"What?" said Hotaru.

"I said I like you" said Ruka, Hotaru looked at the sky and smiled.

"I like you too"

**Miha-chan: Nyahahaha! I'm not gonna be a hobo after all!**

**Hotaru: What are you talking about?**

**Miha-chan: I passed in all my subjects! Yay! I'm so smart!**

**Mikan: You did? That's good!**

**Natsume: Teh, fussing over nothing.**

**Miha-chan: This isn't the last chapter you guys! I repeat! This isn't the last chapter! The next chapter will be the last chapter, so see you soon!**


	17. How Things Turned Out

**Miha-chan: Wah! This is the last chapter of Dark Mikan! Wah! And I enjoyed typing this story!**

**Natsume: -smirks- no more annoying brat who's older than us.**

**Miha-chan: Ah, but have you forgotten that I will be back again to write another new story?**

**Natsume: You wouldn't.**

**Miha-chan: Yes I would! Wahahahaha!**

**Yuu: -sweatdrops- Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice, nor the songs she puts in her stories, but she does own her OC's and her stories so no copying people.**

**Natsume: Teh, she's just too much to handle, even more than that idiot is!**

**Mikan: Hey! Who are you calling an idiot!**

**Natsume: You**

**Mikan: You're the baka here!**

**Natsume: At least I don't wear weird printed underwear.**

**Mikan: Natsume you pervert!**

Chapter 17 - How Things Turned Out

"Hey idiot, where are we going?" asked Natsume, even though they are already in a relationship Natsume still teases Mikan.

"Some place nice! You'll see!" said Mikan smiling to herself.

"Hn, this better be worth my time," said Natsume.

Mikan stopped walking and they arrived at a field of flowers. (The place Mikan was singing in chapter 15)

"See? Told you it's a nice place! Hardly anyone knows about this place! And I found this when I was wondering around in the woods all by myself!" said Mikan proudly.

"Your too noisy baka" said Natsume.

"Natsume!"

"Nice place, hard to believe you're the one who found this place" said Natsume "let's make this our secret hideaway"

"Secret hideaway?"

"Yeah, this is we can spend some alone time together" said Natsume hugging Mikan from the back. (Oh my goodness! Natsume's turning mushy! Ahahahaha!)

"Yeah" Natsume hugged Mikan even more, it was like time stopped and they were in that position for a few minutes.

With Akihiro:

Akihiro went into the Violette store, not because he went there to buy something, but because he went there to see somebody.

"Hey Akihiro! Looking for any good couple items for your loved one?" asked Shura. (Refer to chapter 9)

"Huh? Oh no, I just came here for a visit" said Akihiro.

"Where's Mikan?" asked Shura.

"Oh she's with her new boyfriend" smirk Akihiro to Shura, Shura grinned.

"Oh that's so sweet!" said Shura. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Akihiro.

"Nothing, it's just that I've been working here part time in a store for couples but it's funny" said Shura "I work with couples but I'm not even seeing somebody"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

Akihiro came closer to Shura and Shura was blushing. (Hehe, I always give my good OC's what they deserve!)

"Then why don't I be that person?" asked Akihiro, Shura was blushing, after a few seconds the blush was still there but Shura was now smiling.

"Yeah, why not?" said Shura.

With Ruka and Hotaru:

"Hey Hotaru, what's that tape you're holding?" asked Ruka. (Hehe, he now calls her Hotaru, not Imai!)

"This? This is the confession tape of Natsume and Mikan, I'm selling it for 500 rabbits, it's discount day" said Hotaru emotionlessly. (If it weren't discount day it would have cost 1500 rabbits!)

Ruka sweatdropped.

"I thought you said you wouldn't sell those," said Ruka.

"I didn't say anything about not selling these tapes" replied Hotaru.

"Your just plain mean, what if both of them find out?" asked Ruka.

"That idiot won't get mad at me," said Hotaru smiling.

"A-are you sure?" asked Ruka.

"Yes I'm sure" winked Hotaru at Ruka. (Hmmm, have you ever seen a winking Hotaru?)

"HOOOTAAARUUU!" yelled a familiar annoying voice.

"Hey Natsume" said Ruka.

"Hn" was Natsume's reply.

"What's that?" asked Mikan pointing to the tape Hotaru was holding.

"Nothing"

"Hey, Yuu and the others are waiting for us! Come on!" said Mikan.

Later:

"Hey Mikan-chan! Natsume!" greeted Yuu; he also greeted Hotaru and Ruka.

"Congratulations all of you!" said Tsubasa and Misaki holding those things that pop out confetti. (Wah! I forgot what it's called!)

Everybody was there, even Akihiro and Shura.

"Whoa! You two are together now?" asked Mikan to Akihiro and Shura, they both nodded.

"Kawaii!"

Even the girls who made Mikan's costume were there. (Refer to chapter 14)

"Wow! Everybody is here!" said Mikan.

"I have a special treat to those who didn't get the chance to witness this event," said Hotaru putting the tape in the player.

The screen became blue and then there was Mikan and Natsume.

"Hey it's Mikan and Natsume!" exclaimed Tsubasa.

_"Are you serious? You must be joking me around," said Mikan._

_"Mikan, I love you," said Natsume suddenly hugging her, Mikan's eyes were filled with tears of joy._

"KAWAII!"

"And since today is discount day, you each can get a copy for 500 rabbits, buy now before the day is over" said Hotaru, both Mikan and Natsume sweatdropped.

"Sorry, I tried to tell her to stop but you know Hotaru" said Ruka.

"We understand"

During the party everyone had fun, everyone ate and laughed, even Kokoroyomi did the chicken dance. (I don't why I typed this but I just did)

"Hey Hotaru, come with me I have something to show you" said Ruka.

"Okay" was Hotaru's reply.

After five minutes of walking Hotaru and Ruka arrived at a forest with many animals and a table set for two, Hotaru's eyes widen.

"What's this?"

"Just something were we can spend time together," said Ruka. (Man, everybody wants to spend time alone with his or her loved one!)

"Really, your so unpredictable sometimes" said Hotaru.

With Mikan and Natsume:

"You know what, I don't know why but I kinda miss Dark Mikan" said Mikan.

"Well I don't, she beats up people for no reason," said Natsume coolly.

"But she helped me in knowing who I loved the most" said Mikan, Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" Mikan nodded.

"Wonder what she's doing now"

In another dimension:

"Master, I have completed my mission" said a woman kneeling down.

"Good, you can now take a rest"

"Thank you master" and with that the woman left.

**Miha-chan: -sniff- This is -sniff- the last chapter -sniff- of Dark Mikan! Wah!**

**Yuu: While Miha-chan cries on that edge she would like to thank those who read and reviewed her fic.**

**Miha-chan: -sniff- Thanks Yuu.**

**Yuu: No prob!**

**Hotaru: Look at the bright side, at least you'll annoy the characters in the next fic you're making.**

**Miha-chan: Your right! I can annoy Syaoran and Eriol again!**

**Natsume: Who?**

**Miha-chan: No one! -Grins-**

**Thank you to all those who read and reviewed my fic! Sayonara!**


End file.
